krisho: Our High School Love Story
by doubleAA10
Summary: Kris namja pindahan yang tampan merebut predikat bintang sekolah yang dimiliki Suho. Suho harus memperbaiki reputasinya dengan berpura-pura menjadi pacar Kris. Tanpa suho ketahui, strategy pura-pura pacaran juga dilakukan Kris. #CHAP 8# uda kelar! more REVIEW pleasee :D tebarKrisHoMoment*
1. Chapter 1

**Our High School Love Story**

**Warning: Yaoi, crack pair, gaje, typo, aneh, EYD berantakan, awkward, garing, bahasa tidak baku, gila, FLUFF, etc**

**Main Pairing: KRISHO ^^**

**Others : cameo EXO**

**Rated: Rate T**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed, kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff orang laen adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan. EXO milik SM corp.**

**Summary: Kris namja pindahan yang tampan merebut predikat bintang sekolah yang dimiliki Suho. Suho berusaha memperbaiki reputasinya meskipun harus pura-pura menjadi pacar Kris. Bagaimana pula strategy tersebut juga dilakukan Kris tanpa sepengetahuan Suho? Namun tanpa sadar cinta berkembang di hati kedua insan?**

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sekolah menengah SM merupakan sekolah yang paling disegani dan mempunyai reputasi terbaik di seluruh Korea. Para murid yang mampu bersekolah disana dipastikan kuat secara financial, berasal dari keluarga berada, kepintaran mereka umumnya diatas rata-rata dan multitalenta. Sekolah ini mempunyai delapan kelas tiap angkatan S1, S2, A hingga F. Hanya beberapa siswa unggulan saja yang berhak menduduki kelas S1 dan S2, biasanya dilihat dari segi sifat, perilaku, talenta, kemampuan otak, cara menganalisa suatu masalah, latar belakang keluarga dan cara bersosialisasi.

" Ya! Kris Wu! Lagi-lagi kau bermain dengan yeoja baru, kau kemanakan yeoja yang kau kencani semalam, eoh?" mehrong Suho, seorang bintang sekolah yang telah turun predikatnya menjadi hanya bintang kelas S1, sengaja mencari kesalahan lawan mainnya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berminat. Tangan kanannya masih setia merangkul pinggang yeoja itu mesra sedangkan tangan yeoja itu bergerilya di dada bidang Kris yang hangat.

Kris Wu, sosok pemuda ganteng, tinggi, blonde, bermulut manis dan playboy ini sekarang menyandang predikat bintang sekolah yang dulunya disandang oleh namja manis yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Perpindahan Kris dari China ke sekolah SM setahun ini langsung menenggelamkan ke-eksisan Suho. Padahal dulu, Suholah yang sering dielu-elukan dan dikejar banyak yeoja. Untuk sekedar informasi, kedua pemuda ini telah menduduki tahun terakhir masa sekolah menengah mereka.

" Suka-suka aku donk aku mau main dengan siapa, oh iya! Yeoja ini dulunya juga fans beratmu kan, maaf ya Ho, kelihatannya sekarang yeoja ini sudah menjadi milikku." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris yang bersuara, ia malah sengaja melakukan aksi mesra-mesranya dengan yeoja tersebut di hadapan Suho.

Tanpa sadar Suho memajukan bibirnya, ekspresi reflek karena tak menyukai hal yang dilihatnya. " Jangan sewot donx, :P kau makin jelek kalau bibirmu monyong kek gitu, pendek!" goda Kris.

~Krik~

" UaapA! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku pendek, elu aja yang ketinggian! dasar jerapah!" amuk Suho sambil memukul-mukul lengan Kris. Gelak tawa Kris terdengar di kelas S2 tersebut, tampak begitu senang karena dapat mengusili Suho sambil berusaha menghindari serangan yang diberikan Suho. Aksi pukul memukul tersebut menjadi aksi kejar-mengejar di koridor sekolah SM, yang biasanya bakal dihadiahi pukulan rotan guru BP yang lewat.

Hampir setiap waktu, sekolah SM diawarnai adu mulut kedua pemuda ini, bahkan pertengkaran mereka sering diawali dengan hal yang tak bermutu. Akan tetapi, sadar ataupun tidak sadar, aktivitas yang mereka lakukan sehari hari membuat mereka merasakan ketergantungan satu sama lain. Mengikat hati keduanya secara perlahan lahan tanpa mereka ketahui.

**S1, Suho's class**

" Arghhh! Sebel! Sebel! Sebell! Kris Wu Yi Fan! kau menyebalkannn!" Suho membanting tas selempang Braun Buffelnya di atas meja dengan muka cemberutnya. Pagi itu, Suho tidak mampu mengejar Kris yang dianugrahi kaki jenjangnya dan jelas dihadiahi ledekan Kris lagi. Suho tidak mengerti mengapa Kris suka sekali menggodanya.

Kedua sahabat Suho, Luhan dan Jongdae yang tempat duduknya terletak di depan meja Suho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan Suho. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya hanya dapat menunjukan ekspresi cengonya untuk yang keratus kalinya dalam semester itu.

" Kalian tiap hari selalu saja seperti itu, seperti pasangan suami istri saja, kapan kalian akan pacaran? aku menunggu traktiran!" Seru Luhan yang dibalas Suho dengan melebarkan mata doenya.

" Aku sebenarnya ragu kalau kau sebenarnya cinta sama Kris, ayo ngaku saja!" tambah Jongdae yang diakhiri dengan anggukan Luhan dan berhigh five ria dengan Chanyeol.

" Ogah! Siapa yang suka dengan naga jelek kayak gitu?" muka Suho makin lempeng. Suho makin galau dibuat ketiga sahabatnya yang bukannya membantunya tetapi malah mendukung kisah percintaannya dengan playboy blonde itu. Suho tidak membenci Kris, dia hanya tidak begitu suka cara Kris merendahkan harga dirinya.

" Begini saja! Bukankah kau ingin memperbaiki nama baikmu dan merebut reputasimu kembali, aku ada ide nih" Jongdae tiba-tiba berceletuk, kemudian para keempat sekawan itu otomatis membentuk formasi bulat, penasaran dengan informasi yang akan dilontarkannya.

**S2, Kris Wu's class**

Kris Wu terlihat sedang duduk sambil bersiul-siul riang, bersenandung dan mengoyangkan kaki kanannya santai. Terlihat dari wajahnya ia tampak begitu bahagia. memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang jelas membuat para yeoja di kelasnya terpesona. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho yang menghasilkan taman bunga di dalam hati Kris dan tentunya tidak akan diakui Kris yang harga tingginya selangit itu.

"cihuy! yang hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga membayangkan wajah seseorang" goda teman sebangkunya, Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang iseng menyodok pinggang Kris pelan. Kris yang tersadar langsung kembali menunjukan bitchfacenya.

" Suho lagi, Suho lagi! kapan kau akan menembaknya Kris nanti direbut orang lain nah!" Yixing dengan blak-blakannya menampar Kris dengan kalimatnya. Kris semakin menampakan muka bitchface nya (-_-!)

" Kapan juga aku suka sama si kerdil itu, dia itu musuh terberatku. Dimana-mana juga suka banget cari masalah sama aku gitu" tolak Kris, tidak ingin mengakui kata hatinya. Kris memegang teguh prinsipnya bahwasanya dia namja normal, penyuka lawan jenis, karena itulah dia suka sekali mengonta-ganti yeoja hampir tiap minggu.

"Aku penasaran, selama ini Suho kan berusaha ngejatuhin nama baikmu. Kalo kamu pacaran sama dia, dia mungkin tidak akan menganggumu lagi, tidak akan berusaha membuat reputasimu jatuh. Gelar bintang sekolah bakal jadi punyamu selamanya sampai kita tamat, apalagi kalau kamu dapat membuatnya jatuh hati padamu, Suho pasti rela melakukan apa aja demi kamu bahkan mungkin rela aja memberikan gelarnya padamu" anjur Kai yang sedang seru memainkan game Temple Runnya di Ipod, merebut highscore yang diperoleh Sehun sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya elu itu jenius ato bloon sih, harga diri gue jatuh man! Masa gue nembak duluan gitu?" Kris yang sewot melontarkan bahasa tidak bakunya, tangannya mencekik leher Kai dengan gemes.

"Alaaa, Tunjukkan kenjantananmu Kris, masa malu-malu kayak yeoja gitu, mungkin juga cintamu bakal dia terima, aku yakin 100 persen Suho ada perasaan sama kamu deh" giliran Sehun yang berbicara, direbutnya ipod dari tangan Kai dan kembali fokus untuk mengejar ketinggalan scorenya.

" Kamu yakin? Awas kalo aku ditolak, lu tau akibatnya" Kris menatap tajam Sehun

" Yeee.. belum dicoba juga -_-" jadi kapan acara nembaknya, lebih cepat lebih baik :p"

" eerrrrr, gimana kalo sepulang sekolah aja?" Yixing memberi usul yang diberi anggukan cepat ketiga teman Kris minus Kris yang sedang meratapi nasibnya, menguatkan mentalnya untuk menembak Suho nantinya.

" Deal! Tidak boleh ada protes lagi, kita buat surat cintanya sekarang, lelu nanti kita taruh di laci Suho saja, beres! Sisanya kamu yang beresin, Kris" atur Kai. Para bawahannya Yixing, Sehun dan Baekhyun mulai melakukan aksinya sesuai dengan instruksi pemuda berkulit coklat ini.

**Back to Suho's class (s1)**

"Uapaaaa? Kau gilaaaa Jongdae! Ogahh!" Suho menolak mentah-mentah anjuran jongdae sambil mengelengkan kepalanya keras.

" Ayolah, jangan menolak. Ini buat kebaikanmu juga, cara ini paling efektif!" rayu Jongdae sedangkan kedua sahabatnya yang lain menatap sang troll king tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya, menurut mereka ide yang dilontarkannya merupakan ide terburuk sepanjang sejarah.

" Lalu kenapa aku harus menembak Kris, menjadi pacarnya apalagi. Bagaimana kalau aku ditolak hah? Dimana mukaku nanti! Keeksisan gue dah terancam jangan dinambah nambahin donx T.T!" mewek Suho frustasi sambil menguncang guncangkan bahu Jongdae. Luhan dan Chanyeol bersweatdrop ria menatap sahabatnya yang satu ini berevolusi menjadi seperti anak berusia 5 tahun.

" Pabbo! Sekarang kan dia lagi terkenal-terkenalnya nih. Kalau kau menjadi pacarnya, kamu pasti akan ikut terkenal, predikatmu akan jelas meningkat balik. Kau dapat dengan mudah merebutnya kembali!" Suho berhenti menguncang Jongdae, wajahnya terlihat seperti berpikir keras, "benar juga kata Jongdae" batin Suho membenarkan kata sahabatnya.

" Jadi makin tidak percaya diri nih, gue beneran tidak mau ditolak ini! biasanya juga aku yang menolak bukannya ditolak" Suho menjambak rambutnya coklatnya, seumur hidupnya ini pertama kalinya dia menembak seseorang, terlebih lagi seorang Namja!

"Kau sudah gila Suho!" jeritnya dalam hati.

" Duh ini anak pesimis sekali, pokoknya no comment, kau harus segera tulis surat buat Kris nanti kita bantu kamu taruh suratnya ke lokernya, hari ini kamu sudah harus menembak Kris gimana pun caranya"

**Skip time **

Suara bel terakhir telah berbunyi, para siswa siswi SM tampak berlarian menuju pintu gerbang sambil menenteng tas sekolah mereka. Hanya tampak beberapa murid saja yang masih berada di dalam sekolah, termasuk kedua namja itu, Kris dan Suho yang bersiap-siap melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang akan dituju. Atap sekolah. Hati mereka berdua berdetak tak karuan, takut dengan segala perihal yang mungkin dialaminya setelah menjerumuskan diri ke dalam aksi gila tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" mulai Kris saat ia melihat sesosok namja cantik itu mendahuluinya, berdiri manis di atap sekolah. Kris menutup pintu, lalu berjalan pelan kearah Suho. Suho menatap Kris ragu, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

" Kau juga tadi mengirimkan surat untukku, aku juga akan bertanya hal yang sama." Kris menelan salivanya pelan, ia ragu untuk melontarkan kata. Padahal tadi dia sudah berlatih berulang-ulang di hadapan para sahabatnya.

" Tidak, Kau duluan saja, aku kan yang duluan menanyaimu" tolak Kris.

" Andwae! Kau dulu yang mulai" ngotot Suho

" Kamu saja!"

" Tidak mau, kamu yang duluan!"

~Hening~

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani membuka mulut duluan, enggan mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka.

" Hufft, supaya adil, ayo kita katakan bersama-sama saja.., kajja!" Kris kembali bersuara, menghilangkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

Hana,

Dul,

Set!

" Kris, aku menyukaimu jadilah namjachinguku!" Suho menekukan wajahnya dengan menutup matanya erat. Tangannya dikepalkan begitu erat, dia baru menyadari suaranya sedikit bergetar.

" Ho! I think I love you, would you be my boyfriend?" Beda lagi dengan Kris yang menembaknya dengan muka datarnya dengan suara yang hampir datar pula padahal hatinya terasa hampir meletup saat mengatakannya.

"Mwo?"

" I said I wanna be your boyfriend" jelas Kris sekali lagi, wajahnya yang terlihat tegas menunjukkan keseriusan dalam kalimatnya.

" Kau menyukaiku, Kris?" Tanya Suho meragukan pendengarannya.

" Menurutmu?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Suho. Tubuh Suho mendadak tegang, merasakan tubuh Kris yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Suho, " Kalau begitu, kita sekarang sah menjadi sepasang kekasih kan?" nafas Kris di telinga Suho membuatnya terkikik geli, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Didorongnya pelan dada bidang Kris yang direspon Kris dengan menggenggam tangan mungil Suho pelan, lalu dikecupnya perlahan tangan kanan Suho yang sukses membuat wajah Suho merona.

" Suho, wo zhen shi hen ai ni." (Suho, aku benar- benar mencintaimu). Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Suho menyalurkan kehangatan, dikecupnya kepala Suho dengan penuh kasih, Suho berusaha memejamkan matanya, tidak mampu menetralkan suara detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Suho tidak pernah berfikir untuk menjadi pacar Kris, ia bahkan mempersiapkan mental untuk ditolak oleh Kris. Dirinya tak menyangka strateginya berjalan dengan mulus, begitu pula dengan prediksi Kris yang meleset jauh. Ia tak pernah berimajinasi akan diberi kesempatan untuk merengkuh tubuh pemuda manis ini ke dalam pelukannya, terlebih lagi memiliki namjachingu yang begitu cantik tentu tidak dapat ditolak seorang Kris. Tampaknya, keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu strategy yang disiasatkan satu sama lain yang merupakan rahasia yang tak boleh diketahui.

Ketujuh pasang mata melihat mereka dari atap gedung sebelah sekolah mereka menggunakan teropong lalu berhigh five ria karena misi mereka yang sukses menyatukan pasangan sejoli tersebut. Kris dan Suho jelas tidak tahu mereka sedang dikerjai sahabatnya, terlibat dalam aksi troll si Jongdae yang perlahan membuka mata hati mereka.

**Tbc/ End? Ide ini tiba-tiba nongol**

**Sesuai review :) Kalau reviewnya memuaskan, bakal dilanjutkan ini. (aim at least 10 reviews to continue). Gomawo yo ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our High School Love Story**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, crack pair, gaje, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ cameo: EXO**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed, EXO is SM corp's asset.**

**Author notes: wow! reviewnya memuaskan juga jadi author lanjutkan chapt 2 nya ^^ gomawoo reviewers~**

**# yang belum baca "Second Time" 17+ baca ya terus reviewnya~**

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**CHAPTER 2**

Terdengar kericuhan yang sangat tidak biasanya di lapangan sekolah menengah SM pagi itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua makhluk pembuat onar yang setiap harinya memeriahkan suasana sekolah tersebut menampakan pemandangan yang mampu membuat beratus-ratus pasang mata melihat mereka dengan mulut menganga, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua manusia itu, Kris dan Suho, bergandengan tangan erat memasuki wilayah teritori sekolah mereka, mengumbar kemesraan mereka dengan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya satu sama lain.

Penampakkan yang jelas sungguh berbeda dengan keadaan setahun ini yang biasanya mereka warnai dengan pertumpahan darah (author lebay sikit). Lumayan banyak juga siswa siswi yang patah hati saat mereka tahu idola mereka telah direbut. Word of mouth tentang kedua idola sekolah mereka berpacaran jelas menyebar ke seluruh antero sekolah dalam waktu yang singkat, menambah kericuhan para siswa tiap kelas yang membuat para guru kewalahan.

**#########KRISHO##########**

Bel sekolah menunjukkan waktu istirahat telah berbunyi, para murid SM langsung berhambur keluar kelas masing- masing, biasanya mereka langsung menuju ke toilet atau ke kantin untuk berburu makanan.

Beda lagi dengan pemuda berkaki jenjang yang satu ini, suara derapan kakinya terdengar jelas di sepanjang lorong sekolah tingkat tiga tersebut, kemana lagi ia akan melangkahkan kakinya kalau bukan ke kelas Suho, seseorang yang telah sah menjadi pacar barunya kemarin siang. Dibukanya pintu kelas S1 tersebut yang langsung mengundang perhatian murid dalam kelas tersebut.

" Suhooo chagiiiii~" panggilnya riang saat ia melihat sesosok pemuda mungil berkulit putih yang dirindukannya. Suho yang tampak sedang bersenda gurau dengan ketiga sahabatnya tadi langsung reflek menolehkan kepalanya memandang tubuh tegap Kris yang sedang melangkahkan kaki menuju kearahnya.

Ia sepertinya agak kaget dengan kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba, belum lagi panggilan sayang yang diberikan Kris tadi agak menggelitik telinganya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan permainannya yang pura-pura-menjadi-pacar-seorang-Kris-Wu langsung mengaktifkan mode actingnya, berusaha tidak canggung ataupun memekik ketika sepasang tangan panjang Kris memeluknya dari belakang, mendekatkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Kris. Suho mematung ketika ia merasakan deru nafas Kris saat ia berbicara tepat di telinga kanannya.

"Chagiya~ aku sudah laparrr, ayo kita makan siang berdua di kantin" rengeknya manja, tangannya masih senantiasa melingkari perut namjachingunya.

Hey! sejak kapan Kris menjadi semanja ini? Chanyeol, Luhan dan Jongdae memasang mata doenya melihat kelakuan Kris yang seperti koala bergelantungan pada induknya.

"Aishh! Hentikan kelakuanmu yang menjijikan itu, Kris Wu… dan aku sudah membawa bekalku dari rumah" tolak Suho tegas, salah satu tangannya menarik paksa kedua tangan Kris, berharap ia segera melepaskan tautannya dari perut abs-nya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai wajah Kris menjauhi telinganya. Okay, pada dasarnya Suho memang bersifat rebel, berbeda dengan para uke lainnya. Kris salah sangka bila ia berpikir bahwa Suho akan bermanja-manja kepadanya saat ia menjadi namjachingunya.

" Mwo? Mana bekal untukku? Masa kau tak membuatkan makan siang untukku?" Kris dengan terpaksa melepaskan tautan tangannya karena tidak mau tangannya yang indah dihiasi cakaran kuku Suho yang tajam. Ia sekarang memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan kecewa, membuat Suho merasa tidak enak hati melihatnya.

" Hah? Apa aku harus membuat bekal untukmu?" beo Suho dengan muka bengongnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia berpacaran, ia jelas tidak tahu menahu tentang rules yang harus dilakukannya sebagai seorang namjachingu. Meski ia dulunya idola siswa siswi, ia selalu menolak pernyataan cinta mereka dan berakhirlah ia menjomblo selama belasan tahun. Namja bernama Kris Wu inilah yang merupakan pacar pertamanya, walau pemuda berperawakan tampan ini bukanlah cinta pertamanya, masih belum.

Ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang duduk dengan tenangnya di hadapan Suho melancarkan aksi facepalmingnya melihat gaya pacaran Suho yang sangat tidak mengesankan. Sepertinya mereka perlu mengajarkan pemuda polos tersebut etika ketika berpacaran, apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai seorang pacar yang baik, dan segala peraturan dasar lainnya yang menyangkut kelangsungan hubungan kedua manusia pembuat onar ini.

" Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan Suho-ya" sunggut Kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan muka merengut. Ia sepertinya lupa memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayangnya. Tangan menarik paksa lengan kanan Suho, ditariknya tubuh kecil tersebut keluar dari kelasnya yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung ketiga sahabatnya.

"Eeehh, kita mau kemana? Yaaa!" Suho sedikit memberontak, takut Kris melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya, dikarenakan tangan kurusnya yang tak berdaya melepas genggaman Kris yang kuat.

" Hanya ke kantin, sebagai pacar yang baik kau harus menemaniku makan siang chagiii~" Suho hanya ber-oh ria dan mengekori Kris menuju kantin sekolah mereka yang ramai. Ia mempelajari hal yang baru hari ini bahwa ia harus membuatkan dua bekal tiap kali ia berangkat sekolah. Satu untuknya satu lagi untuk Kris, ia harus mulai melatih dirinya untuk lebih peka bila tak ingin rahasia kecilnya terbongkar.

Kris menyamankan tubuhnya pada bangku kantin tersebut setelah ia menyelesaikan hidangan ramen yang dibelinya. Suho sendiri tidak memesan makanan, ia sempat mengambil bekal buatannya sendiri tadi sebelum diseret oleh Kris. Ia perlahan membuka kotak bekalnya, terdapat di dalamnya nasi beserta beberapa lauk pauk cepat saji, seperti cumi goreng tepung, gurita kecil dengan saus hitam, sosis goreng, brokoli, kimchi dan tempura udang. Kris menatap lekat bekal tersebut tanpa berkedip, meski perutnya telah kenyang oleh ramen tetapi ia ingin sekali mengecap hidangan yang dibuat namjachingunya sendiri. Suho yang melihat gelagat Kris langsung mengerti keinginan terpendamnya.

" Buka mulutmu" dengan cepat Suho memasukkan kimchi dengan sumpit ke dalam mulut Kris yang reflek dibukanya ketika ia mendengar titahannya. Suho agak merona ketika beberapa pasang mata di dalam kantin tersebut melihat adegan suap-menyuapnya, sedikit salah tingkah di hadapan Kris yang sedang asik mengunyah makanan buatannya.

" Enak? Maaf kalau rasanya biasa-biasa saja" Kris mengeleng lalu membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, mendekatkan kepalanya ke namjachingunya tersebut.

" Suapin lagi donk." Blushhh... Satu kalimat pendek dari Kris sukses membuat muka Suho lebih merona, dengan bergetar ia kembali memasukkan tempura udang ke dalam mulut Kris dengan sumpitnya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika melihat wajah Kris begitu dekat dengannya. "Apa setiap orang pacaran seperti ini rasanya? lama-lama aku bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak" panik Suho di dalam hatinya. Pertama kalinya merasakan debaran aneh yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, ia merasa kesusahan mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Ia berbohong bila hatinya tak merasa senang dengan perlakuan Kris yang agak manja kepadanya. Sifat Kris yang seperti bergantung padanya membuat Suho merasa dirinya lebih berharga dan berguna. Tak disadarinya, tangannya terus menerus menyuapi Kris hingga bekalnya habis, Suho bahkan belum makan sebarang apapun. Tak ayal perutnya pun berbunyi keras membuat Kris menyadari kesalahannya.

" Aiyaa! miann, aku menghabiskan bekalmu chagi, tapi rasanya benar-benar enak, buatkan lagi buatku besok eoh?" Kris menepuk jidatnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan namjachingunya yang belum makan dari tadi padahal dirinya telah selesai makan dua porsi.

" Tidak masalah Kris, aku senang kau menikmatinya" eyesmilenya kembali diperlihatkan kepada Kris, ia lalu beranjak dari bangkunya membeli sebuah es kris vanilla, berniat untuk menunda kelaparan dengan memakan sesuatu yang manis (ini sih author banget).

" Yakin tidak lapar hanya makan eskrim saja" Suho mengangguk pasti, ia memang penggila eskrim, tak masalah baginya tidak membeli makan siang selama ia dapat merasakan nikmatnya eskrim dalam mulutnya. Meski ia sering memakan benda dingin tersebut, mulutnya selalu berlepotan kemana-mana, bibirnya yang merah menjadi lengket akibat cairan putih yang dimakannya itu.

Melihat cara makan Suho jelas membuat seorang Kris tergoda. Ia segera menundukkan tubuhnya dan melumat pelan bibir Suho, dijilatnya bibir ranum tersebut merasakan vanilla yang dihidangkan untuknya. Ciuman pertama yang berasakan vanilla bagi Suho adalah pengalaman terindah untuknya yang mampu membuatnya melayang, bibir Kris yang dilekatkan ke bibirnya terasa begitu sempurna. Suho berusaha memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, merasakan hangatnya bibir Kris beserta dinginnya eskrim yang sedang dinikmatinya. Pacar pertamanya adalah Kris Wu, ciuman pertamanya juga diberikannya kepada Kris Wu, entah kejadian apa lagi yang akan dilalui seorang Suho bersama pemuda blonde tersebut, tetapi yang Suho ketahui, perlahan-lahan ia telah membuka hatinya kepada Kris, membiarkannya masuk ke dalam kehidupanya dan memenuhi hatinya yang hampa.

**TBC~ (aim at least 30 reviews for fast update 12/13 feb)**

**REVIEW**** again ne! author sangat menghargai review kalian! Membuat author jadi semangat menulis, kkk… kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat teramat diizinkan (not flame yah), ide pun sangat diizinkan, manatau bagus idenya bisa author masukin ke dalam cerita chapter selanjutnya ^^. Gomawo**

Special thanks to**: HelloKei, Kkamjjongitem, chyu, junmyunyifan, strph, hae15, guest, DuaKelinci, Prince Hadhi ESP, jimae407203, DiraLeeXiOh, ViviDragon, Alika Malik, sayakanoicinoe, chochoberry, kikikyujunmyun, yongchan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our High School Love Story**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, crack pair, gaje, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ cameo: EXO**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed, EXO is SM corp's asset.**

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Suho's class (s1)**

Jam pelajaran ke 8 sedang berlangsung sore itu, Kyuhyun songseongnim terlihat sedang mengajar econometrics di depan kelas yang diperhatikan dengan seriusnya oleh para muridnya, tetapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda berwajah malaikat yang satu ini. Ia sedang termenung begitu lamanya, sama sekali tak memperhatikan pelajaran membosankan yang diajarkan oleh guru evil tersebut, tangan kanannya setia memainkan pensil mekaniknya yang bermotifkan panda sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Untuk sekarang ini, hanya ada sesosok manusia yang sedang bermain-main di benaknya. Ingatannya masih senantiasa melayang pada seorang pemuda berdarah chinese yang merebut ciuman pertamanya siang tadi.

Hingga sebuah kapur pendek membuyarkan lamunan indahnya, melayang tepat di dahinya yang disambung dengan suara aduhan yang reflek dikeluarkannya, terkaget melihat Kyuhyun songseongnim yang sekarang telah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan menahan amarah, sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya hanya berusaha menahan tawa karena mendengar suara refleknya yang terdengar seperti pekikan yeoja.

" Suho! Melamun sekali lagi kau akan kukeluarkan dari kelas"

Pemuda yang bernama Suho itu hanya dapat memamerkan cengirannya khasnya lalu menunduk meminta maaf kepada gurunya. Ia berharap tidak ada orang yang dapat membaca pikirannya ketika ia melamun tadi.

" Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan dari tadi? kau sudah melamun hampir 2 pelajaran" Chanyeol kembali membuyarkan lamunan Suho dengan menggoyangkan tangan kanannya tepat di depan mata sahabatnya, penasaran dengan keterdiaman Suho yang terlihat seperti patung selama beberapa jam lamanya.

" eerrr, ituu lohh.. gimana bilangnya yahh" terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah manis pemuda itu, tangan kirinya mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hey, ada apa? aku juga penasaran, cerita dong!" bisik Luhan yang letak tempat duduknya berada di depan Suho dan Chanyeol, curi-curi berbicara dengan memberdirikan buku cetak econometricsnya tepat di depan wajahnya supaya tak ketahuan. Jongdae yang sudah tidak tahan juga mulai menajamkan telingannya dengan menyandarkan bahunya ke belakang.

" Ituuu… heheee.. aku tadi sama Kris.. tadi siangg.. ummm….. kisseu" ujarnya malu-malu, suaranya mencicit saat ia mengatakan kata terakhirnya tetapi masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh ketiga sahabatnya yang langsung memasang muka menganga.

" Mwo?! Kissseuu!" jerit mereka serempak dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka pada waktu yang bersamaan pula, shock dengan informasi yang diterimanya. Empat pukulan rotan langsung mendarat tepat di atas kepala mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan guru magnae itu pelakunya.

" Kalian berempattt! Keluarrrr kaliannn darii kelasku sekarang jugaaaa!" murkanya.

Keempat sekawan itu langsung tak berani membantah, tidak ingin membangunkan singa yang sudah mengamuk. Mereka perlahan menjalankan hukumannya dengan berdiri di luar kelas mereka, akan tetapi gosip mereka jelas tak berhenti saat itu juga dan malah makin menjadi-jadi.

" Ceritakan padaku! Lengkap! detail! Gak ada yang tersisa" Jongdae yang dari tadi diam saja mulai melancarkan berbagai pertanyaan perihal kejadian yang dialami sahabatnya.

" bukannya kemarin kamu baru pacaran dengan dia? Kenapa cepat banget lakuin adegan 17+ nya" Luhan mengangkat kedua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi

" Bukannya kamu bilangnya tidak suka sama Kris tapi mau aja nih dicium" goda Chanyeol dengan usilnya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai terkena virus trollnya Jongdae.

" Itu.. Aku juga tidak tahu, saat aku makan es krim tadi tiba-tiba saja Kris menciumku! Aku tidak suka sama dia kok, beneran! Ini kan cuma taktik saja" Suho dengan cepat mengelengkan wajahnya, sekarang semburat merah benar- benar terlihat jelas di wajahnya, otaknya kembali membayangkan ciuman yang dilakukannya barusan. Padahal jelas ia masih belum ingin mengakui keberadaan pemuda tersebut yang dengan mudahnya mengisi pikirannya, ia tahu ia tak boleh terlena dengan perlakuan pemuda blonde tersebut padanya, namun apa daya hatinya memang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Memang pada awalnya sempat ada maksud tersembunyi, tapi bolehkan aku belajar menyukai Kris dari sekarang?" pikirnya menerawang.

" Aigooo! Bibir sahabatku sudah tidak polos lagii!" Jongdae sangat suka menggoda namja mungil tersebut.

~You got a mail~`

Ponsel Luhan, Jongdae dan Chanyeol berdering dalam saat yang sama, pertanda ada email yang masuk. Dengan penasaran mereka mengaktifkan ponsel mereka dan membelalakan mata saat mereka melihat layar smart phone mereka, tepatnya memandang foto yang dikirim oleh "anonymous" melalui email dengan judul bold yang menuliskan " Our Idol were just having a very passionate kiss". Terlihat jelas dalam foto itu, ciuman panas yang Suho dan Kris lakukan di kantin sekolah mereka tadi siang. Chanyeol segera menunjukkan layar iphone 5-nya tepat di hadapan Suho yang langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan horrornya.

" fotokuuuuuu! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ matii akuuu!" jeritnya histeris, suaranya menggema di lorong koridor tersebut. Belum sempat ketiga sahabatnya menimpuknya, mereka sudah terlebih dulu ditimpuk oleh guru singa mereka.

" Yaaa! Ribut sekali! KIM SUHO! KIM JONGDAE! XI LUHAN! PARK CHANYEOL! Kalian harus membersihkan kolam renangg hari iniiii!"

"huweeeeeee….. ! Andwaeeeeyooo songsaengnim! "

**Kris' class (s2)**

~You got a mail~`

Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan alat telekomunikasinya dari tas ransel sekolahnya, sepertinya ia lupa men-silent kan dering smart phonenya. Untunglah ia mengeset volumenya ke yang paling rendah sehingga Siwon songseongnim yang mengajar Elektronik di depan kelasnya tidak begitu mendengar suara smart phonenya yang berbunyi. Ia menyeringai kecil setelah ia membuka email yang dikirimkan untuknya, meski seringainya sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan.

" Kris, I don't have any idea that you can be this bold" Baekhyun mem-passkan Samsung Galaxy nya kepada Kris yang menatapnya dengan bingung melalui lacinya. Ia menurunkan pandangannya sebentar pada layar ponsel Baekhyun lalu kembali memasang muka sedatar-datarnya.

" Siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan begini sebarin foto beginian?" makinya dalam hati.

Sehun, Kai dan Yixing yang duduk tepat di belakang Kris segera mencuri pandang foto yang terpampang pada layar smart phone tersebut, mengertilah mereka apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun.

" Heeh, cepat sekali kau menjalankan aksimu Kris? Ini kan baru hari pertama" Kai ikut nimbrung setelah meilhat foto tersebut, mencolek pundak kekar sahabatnya dengan menggunakan penggaris 30cm nya.

" Dia benar-benar menuruti nasihatmu yang waktu itu rupanya." Tanggap Sehun sambil melirik Kai dengan ujung matanya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya salut. Ia tidak percaya Kris akan dengan mudahnya melancarkan aksi jahatnya.

" Peacee~… aku kan jenius hahahaaa" namja berkulit tan itu malah tertawa dengan bangganya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke wajahnya menunjukkan aksi peace-nya.

" Hati-hati, jangan mempermainkan hatinya terlalu dalam, Kris." Yixing merasa sedikit kasihan pada Suho, ia tahu temannya yang satu itu sangat polos dan mungkin akan sangat mudah terlarut dalam cinta yang diberikan Kris padanya. Kris tentu menganggap hal ini bukan masalah besar baginya secara ialah raja playboy di sekolah SM ini. Awalnya, Yixing memang mendukung kisah cinta kedua idola sekolah ini tetapi bila itu didasari dengan perasaan tulus dan kasih sayang, ia takut Suho akan dengan mudah tersakiti bila dirinya tahu maksud Kris yang sebenarnya. Ya~ meskipun ia juga tahu strategi tersembunyi Suho yang mempererat hubungan pasangan sejoli tersebut.

Kris hanya menanggapi mereka berempat dengan setengah hati, ia sebenarnya cukup menikmati permainan barunya dengan Suho, meski memang ada niat jahat yang tersembunyi di balik hubungan mereka. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Kris tidak berharap untuk segera menuntaskan tujuannya, ia berniat membuat namja mungil berkulit putih tersebut perlahan-lahan jatuh hati padanya, membuatnya tidak dapat bertahan hidup tanpa seorang Kris Wu di sampingnya. Ya~… Kris memang terlahir dengan sifat possessive, tapi tidak berlaku untuk semua orang, namja bernama Suho tersebut pengecualian untuknya.

" Ani..! ini baru permulaan.. aku tidak akan puas sebelum dia berhasil kutaklukkan"

**After School**

" yaaa! Bersihinnya yang bener Jongdaeee! Jangan malah main busaaaa!"

" Selang! Mana selang! Selangnya kependekan Luhan "

" Omo! Bagaimana sih, harusnya kau ambil selang yang paling panjang!"

Suho hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang ricuh, sedikit pusing melihat kelakuan kekanakan mereka. Ia sedikit ragu apakah mereka dapat menyelesaikan hukuman mereka hingga malam tiba. Bel terakhir sekolah mereka telah lama usai, hampir seluruh siswa SM meninggalkan lapangan sekolah mereka, akan tetapi mereka masih belum dapat pulang ke rumah dikarenakan hukuman yang mereka jalani sekarang. Membersihkan kolam renang sekolah SM yang berluaskan kolam renang olympiade bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Percuma saja banyak ahjumma yang dipekerjakan untuk membersihkan sekolah kalau tidak diperdayagunakan dengan efektif.

Kris yang saat itu baru selesai melakukan aktifitas klubnya, club basket, segera mendekatkan diri kepada namjachingunya yang sedang membelakanginya. Suho sedang berdiri ogah-ogahan di tepi kolam renang dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kursi kayu yang berada di sebelahnya.

" Bahhh!" Kris mengendap-endap lalu menutup kedua mata Suho dari belakang dengan kedua tangannnya, hendak mengkagetkan namjachingunya yang sedang termenung.

" Huaa! Eehhh.. Kris… kau belum pulang?" Suho langsung membalikkan tubuhnya setelah Kris menurunkan tangannya, tersentak dengan kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba dari belakang.

" Aku menunggumu chagi~, bukannya sudah kewajibanku menunggu dan menjemput namjachingunya sendiri tiap pulang sekolah?" Kris mengambil kesempatan dengan menyelusupkan kedua tangannya ke pinggul Suho, menariknya sedikit ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengigit-gigit kecil cuping telinga kanan Suho dengan mesra.

" Krisss.. aissh.. lepaskan ini masih di dalam sekolahh~" dengan tak rela Suho berusaha mendorong pelan dada Kris, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pemuda jangkung tersebut. Ia dapat menghirup bau keringat Kris yang mencuar dari tubuh tegapnya, sepertinya namjachingunya hanya berganti pakaian setelah selesai bermain basket. Kris yang tidak menerima penolakan jelas makin mengusili namja yang didekapnya, ia dengan cekatan menusuk-nusuk liar telinga Suho dengan lidahnya. Sepertinya Kris telah melupakan keempat sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang menonton adegan dewasa yang mereka lakukan.

" Ehemmm!" Sehun berdehem, tak sedikitpun merasa bersalah dengan kedua pasangan baru yang salah tingkah di hadapannya, yang dibalas Kris dengan tatapan juteknya, dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan tubuh mungil yang direngkuhnya.

" Eheeehee.. kalian juga disini rupanya..^^" Suho seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan keempat sahabat Kris, ia kenal dengan baik keempat sekawan yang selalu mengekori namjachingunya.

" Jangan pedulikan Sehun! lanjutkan saja mesra-mesraannya." Sifat yadong Kai memang sudah akut sejak negara api menyerang, langsung dihadiahi tiga tinjuan keras tepat di atas kepalanya -_-".

" Memangnya kalian lagi ngapain Suho, kerja rodi begitu?" Yixing membuka pembicaraan normal, jari telunjuknya diarahkan ke kolam renang yang sedang dibersihkan dengan sembarangan oleh Luhan dan Jongdae, sedangkan Chanyeol malah main selang air sendiri dengan autisnya.

" Taulah, Kyuhyun saem itu kayak gimana? nyebelinnya minta ampun" balas Suho dengan sewot. Keempat sahabat Kris hanya memangut-mangut membenarkan tuturannya.

" Kalau kalian bersihinnya kek gitu sampe besok juga gak bakal selesai nih, kita bantu deh" Sehun menawarkan bantuan.

" Jeongmall?! Gomawoo Sehuna~ ^0^" pekik Suho girang, akhirnya bala bantuan datang juga, semakin banyak orang yang membersihkan kolam renang tentu akan lebih cepat selesai.

Kelima pemuda di hadapannya dengan cepat melepaskan blazer abu-abu yang dipakainya, melonggarkan dasi maroon yang melilit di lehernya, menggulung lengan kemejanya yang panjang hingga ke siku dan menggulung celana panjang bermotif kotak-kotak mereka hingga setengah kaki, tak lupa pula untuk menanggalkan sepatu putihnya serta kaos kakinya. Suho menghampiri mereka dengan membawa lima perlengkapannya dari gudang sekolah SM yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kolam renang. Kesembilan pemuda tersebut dengan semangatnya mengerjakan kegiatan mereka. Kris, Luhan dan Chanyeol mulai mengelap dinding kolam renang yang berkeramik biru muda tersebut, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengepel lantai keramik kolam, Suho dan Yixing membantu menguras dan mengisi air kembali ke ember, serta mengganti selangnya dengan yang panjang. Hampir sekujur tubuh mereka bermandikan busa, basah dan lengket.

" Yaaa! Pabbo! jangan malah lomba lari sambil ngepel gitu, nanti jatuhh Kr~!" Suho memperingatkan Kris yang tampak mengejar Luhan dan Chanyeol yang mendahuluinya. Sebelum Suho sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kris sudah terlanjur jatuh dengan tak elitnya hingga menghasilkan suara berdebum yang cukup keras, salahkan lantainya yang licin dan berbusa.

" Puhahaaa! Harusnya tadi kufoto tampangmu waktu jatuh, jelek sekaliii!" Kai makin ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kris yang memperlihatkan gaya sok coolnya. Kris sewot melihat sahabatnya yang bukan membantunya berdiri tapi malah menertawakannya. Ia makin ngambek melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan yang menahan tawa dengan memegangi perutnya masing-masing.

Suho lah satu satunya namja yang mendekati Kris yang masih terduduk, mengulurkan tangannya membantu namjachingunya itu berdiri. Ia mengusapkan tangannya perlahan ke wajah Kris untuk membersihkan busa putih yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hati Kris berdesir saat tangan lembut Suho menyentuh mukanya. Tangan Suho bahkan lebih lembut dan mulus dibandingkan dengan tangan yeoja lainnya.

" ehehee….sudah bersih :D " sebelum Suho sempat menarik tangannya dari wajah kekasihnya, Kris segera menempelkan kembali kedua tangan Suho ke wajahnya lalu tanpa disadarinya, ia kembali mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir merah pemuda pucat tersebut. Bibir plum Suho serasa menjadi candu baginya, begitu basah, lembut dan manis. Ia melumatnya begitu lama serasa tak ingin melepaskannya. Suho pun hanya pasrah mendapat ciuman lembut dari Kris.

~Byurrrr!~

Aksi mereka dengan terpaksa dihentikan sebelum Kris sempat menyelusupkan lidahnya ke mulut kekasihnya. Tubuh mereka berdua basah total mengingat troll Jongdae yang menguyurkan air dengan selang.

" Kim jongdaeeee!"

terjadilah aksi guyur menguyur, air membasahi tubuh kesembilan pemuda tersebut. Sepertinya akan jadi hari yang panjang bagi mereka yang sampai sekarang belum menyelesaikan hukumannya, malah aktivitas mereka makin mengotori kolam renang tersebut seperti jejak kaki yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan air yang muncrat hingga ke tepi kolam renang.

Suho yang sudah letih dengan aksi kejar dan bersembunyinya pun memberhentikan permainannya, seraya menatap ketujuh sahabatnya yang masih senantiasa mengerjai satu sama lain. Kris pun menemani Suho yang lagi bersandar di pojok dinding kolam renang.

"lelah?" tanyanya perhatian, ia mengacak surai kemerahan Suho yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Parah deh kalau kayak gini sih sampai malam pun kita tak akan bisa pulang" Suho merebahkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Kris. Meski tubuhnya basah namun ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan namjachingunya. Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

" kkk~ oh iya ada yang mau kuperihatkan padamu chagi ya.." Kris kemudian berdiri lalu mengambil kembali selangnya. Ia mencari posisi yang tepat dengan arah matahari lalu mengangkat selangnya tinggi-tinggi, membiarkan air menguyur deras dari atas, percikan air sedikit membasahi tubuh tegap Kris yang memang sudah terlanjur basah.

" Pelangiii!" pekik Suho riang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara Kris membuatkan pelangi hanya mengunakan air dan sinar matahari membuatnya kagum. Apalagi efek senja yang menampilkan nuansa yang romantic, warna jingga kekuningan yang meliputi tubuh tinggi Kris serta senyuman menawannya yang hanya diberikan padanya membuat jantung Suho berdegup beberapa kali lipat, semakin terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Kris Wu. Suho menatapnya lama tak berkedip hingga pelanginya meredup lalu menghilang, terlihat awan mulai menutup sinar matahari sehingga lamunan Suho harus berhenti saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun songsaengnim sengaja lewat untuk melihat perkembangan anak didik yang sedang dihukumnya. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar jika berfikir bahwa kolam renang tersebut sudah selesai dibersihkan. It's a big no no!

" Omooo! Aku menyuruh kalian untuk membersihkannya bukan makin mengotorinya anak nakall!" kyuhyun saem ikut frustasi melihat keadaan kolam renangnya yang menggenaskan, sepertinya ia memang harus menyuruh para ahjumma untuk kembali membersihkan kolam renang tersebut " Pulang sana!"

" Horeeeeee!" jawab kesembilan siswa tersebut serempak lalu kembali ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaiannya yang basah, beruntunglah mereka karena sekolah SM selalu menyediakan seragam ganti bagi murid-muridnya. Ketujuh teman Suho dan Kris segera meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah membersihkan diri, sengaja memberikan waktu luang kepada pasangan baru tersebut. Setelah mereka semua berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tinggallah mereka berdua yang tersisa di dalam ruang ganti tersebut.

" chagi~ Cepat ganti baju sana, kau tidak mau kan kalau aku menyerangmu" Suho segera menutup dadanya, ia baru sadar kemeja putihnya yang transparan memperlihatkan nipple coklatnya yang menggoda.

" yaa! Pervert! Berbalik sana.. awas kalau kau mengintip!"

" tidak kok, aku juga mau ganti baju.. jangan mengintip ya~" Kris membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menanggalkan kemeja putihnya begitu pula dengan Suho yang membelakanginya, ia segera melucuti seluruh pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan seragam bersih pinjaman sekolahnya.

" aku sudah selesai" Suho langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris, melupakan Kris yang masih dalam proses mengganti pakaiannya. Kris baru saja selesai memakai celananya tetapi ia masih meninggalkan tubuh bagian atasnya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ini pertama kalinya Suho melihat tubuh namjachingunya, yang tidak seputih dirinya namun atletis, dada dan punggungnya yang lebar menimbulkan kesan manly. Suho hanya mampu menelan salivanya dengan susah payah menatap tubuh topless Kris.

" hmm…kau nakal chagi ya~ begitu inginnya kau melihat tubuhku hum?" Kris menyeringai, melihat gelagat kekasihnya membuatnya ingin mengodanya lebih lanjut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan perlahan menggerakan kakinya kearah Suho tanpa berniat memakai baju.

" Aaaaa~…Aniyaaaa… jangan mendekat Krisss!" Suho menutup matanya gugup ketika Kris telah berada di hadapannya, kedua tangannya yang kokoh memenjarakan tubuh mungil namjachingunya, ia sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho. Awalnya Kris hanya berniat menggodanya saja, tapi melihat tingkah Suho yang menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan dengan menutup matanya erat, memperlihatkan leher putih susunya yang jenjang membuat Kris mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

" uurghhh.. Krissss… ahh.. gelii.. nghh!" bibir Kris mulai menjelajah leher putih Suho, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya, membasahi dengan salivanya, membuat beberapa tanda kissmark di lehernya, warna merah yang dibuatnya sungguh contrast dengan kulit suho yang pucat. Kris sengaja membubuhi lehernya dan collarbonenya dengan banyak kissmark untuk menandai kepemiliknya. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dengan tangan mungil namjachingunya ke dinding supaya Suho tak dapat menolak hal yang dilakukannya.

" uungg.. apa yang kau lakukan kris?" Tanya suho sambil mengkedip-kedipkan mata tanda tak mengerti setelah kris menyelesaikan karyanya me"warnai" tubuh kekasihnya, suho yang polos tentu tidak mengetahui ada begitu banyak tanda kemerahan menghiasi perpotongan lehernya.

" hanya menandai kalau kau itu mi-lik-ku, chagi~" ia sengaja menekankan kata "milikku" dan menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Kris membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher kekasihnya untuk menghirup aroma vanilla kekasihnya yang begitu manis. Tangan Kris mengelus punggung Suho dengan mengikuti alur tulang punggungnya sedangkan kedua tangan Suho bertumpu di bahu kekar pemuda chinese tersebut. Suho dapat merasakan detak jantung yang menggila ketika tubuhnya didekatkan pada tubuh polos Kris (ingatlah kalau dia masih topless). Namun, ia menyadari kalau itu bukanlah hanya suara detak jantungnya sendiri melainkan perpaduan miliknya dengan detak jantung Kris yang tak kalah cepatnya. Mau tidak mau, Kris harus mengakui dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika dirinya sedang bersama dengan Suho. Segala hal tentang Suho memabukkan dirinya, bibirnya, lehernya, wajahnya yang rupawan, eyesmilenya, suaranya yang halus, wanginya yang manis, sentuhannya yang lembut, tubuhnya yang begitu cocok untuk dipeluknya dan Kris menyadari satu hal penting bahwa ia takkan dapat melihat Suho dengan tatapan yang sama dari sebelumnya.

**TBC~ (AIM at least 50 REVIEWS for FAST UPDATE)**

**Review again yahh (0.0)/ welcome new reviewers!**

Gamshaaa buat reviewnyaaa ^^ hohhoh.. author selesai ujian juga, maaf lama updet! Author lagi ngambek nih ujiannya ga bisa T.T huhuhuhuu… #gaknanya #nyesek, doakan deh kelulusan author T.T

**Besok author baru publish chapter 5 nya " sorry joonmyeon but I love you" okay.. ~ mudah2an ada ide nulisnya.. hahaaa**

Special Thanks to**: pikachuu, hae15, esthi, little myeon, sayangsemuamembersuju, diraLeeXiOh, xoxogirls, sayakanoicinoe, jung eunhee, yongchan, junmyunyifan, kikikyujunmyun, jimae407203, rubikLuhan, Titan18, aniaani47, Alika Malik**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our High School Love Story**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, crack pair, gaje, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ cameo: EXO**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.**

**#Promosi: **bagi yang suka Krisho moment, author buatkan one-shot "**Our High School Love Story Valentine Version"**, baca terus review ya buingbuing* ^^ (sedih ah author kalo reviewnya dikit -_-")

besok/lusa author baru update chapter 6 nya " Sorry Joonmyeon , but I Love You" ya :)

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**CHAPTER 4**

Awan yang sudah mulai berwarna kelabu pertanda malam akan segera tiba. Sepasang manusia itu akhirnya berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah SM dengan tangan yang masih setia bertaut satu sama lain. Mereka hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir siswa dimana pemuda blonde itu meletakkan sepeda motor Harley Davidson nya.

" Kriss~"

" hmm?" Kris memakai helm hitamnya lalu mulai menstarter kendaraan kesayangannya.

" Aku lapar, kita pergi makan malam yuk" ajak namja mungil tersebut ketika Kris memberikan sebuah helm untuknya.

" Boleh juga, kau mau makan apa chagi?" Suho terlihat menimang-nimang, memikirkan opsi makanan yang restorannya paling dekat dengan sekolahnya. Perutnya sedari tadi sudah berbunyi nyaring akibat energinya yang terkuras sia-sia untuk membersihkan kolam renang sekolahnya tadi sore.

" uuhh.. aku ingin makan chinese food saja."

" Baiklah, kita ke restoran yang berada di sebelah jembatan penyeberangan saja gimana?" ia membantu Suho memakaikan helm miliknya, wajah namjachingunya sekarang terlihat makin imut ketika menganggukan kepalanya dengan helm kebesarannya yang agak berat.

" Krisss~" panggilnya sekali lagi ketika melihat Kris telah mendudukan tubuhnya pada sepeda motor tersebut. Ia berbalik ke belakang menatap namjachingunya yang masih menatapnya lekat dengan mata doenya tanpa berkedip, sedangkan Kris masih bingung dengan Suho yang masih belum naik ke jok penumpangnya.

" Gendong."

" haah?" otak Kris yang lemot masih belum dapat memproses permintaannya yang terdengar aneh.

" Gendongg~ aku tidak bisa naikkk" ujarnya dengan menahan malu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kakinya yang pendek sungguh berbeda dengan kaki jenjang Kris yang dengan mudahnya menaiki motor raksasa tersebut.

pfftt! Kris mati-matian menahan tawa yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Memang sepeda motor miliknya berukuran besar tetapi sebegitu kecilnya kah tubuh kekasihnya sampai-sampai ia tidak mampu menaiki motor sendiri.

" huahahaha! siapa suruh kau pendek sekaliii!" Suho hanya mampu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, Kris masih saja selalu suka menggodanya dengan menyebutnya pendek, kerdil, kecil dan sebagainya.

Akhirnya tawanya harus dihentikan juga ketika Suho menendang betisnya dengan agak keras, meski tak berefek sama sekali mengingat kaki pemuda blonde tersebut yang sekeras batu.

" Tauk ah, kau menyebalkan Kris Wu, aku pulang sendiri saja." Suho melancarkan aksi ngambeknya, hendak berpaling dari hadapan namjachingunya.

Berterima kasihlah pada reflek tubuh Kris yang langsung menahan tangan kecil pemuda tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelahnya lagi digunakannya untuk menggendong tubuh ringan Suho, membantu dirinya menduduki jok belakang.

" Jangan marah lagi donk chagi, aku traktir deh makan malamnya." Mulut monyong khas Suho masih setia melekat di wajah cantiknya sehingga menggoda Kris untuk mencium bibir tipisnya beberapa detik.

" yaa! Kebiasaan!" ia langsung melancarkan pukulan-pukulan ke punggung Kris pelan, berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malu yang menderanya. Hilang sudah rasa sebal yang melanda hatinya.

Belum lagi rasa malu itu menghilang, sekarang Kris malah menuntut kedua tangannya melingkari perut berotot miliknya. Suho merasakan betapa kuat dan kekarnya perut milik Kris dan seketika itu juga pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat dimana tubuh topless Kris yang berkeringat mendekap tubuh miliknya.

" aniya! aniya! aniyaa! Sadarlah Suho!" jeritnya dalam hati, mengusir segala pikiran aneh yang berhubungan dengan tubuh namjachingunya.

" Pegangan yang erat ya chagi~" Kris meremas kedua telapak tangan Suho sebentar sebelum menjalankan kendaraan mewahnya, menjauhkan mereka dari area sekolah SM.

"yahooww!" Kris membiarkan sepeda motornya melaju kencang di jalan raya.

" aaaa.. Krishh! jangan cepatt-cepattt! Yaa! Jeball! Aku takutt!" Kris bersmirk kegirangan ketika Suho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya dan membenamkan mukanya ke pundaknya yang lebar, ia memang berencana untuk menakuti namjachingunya dengan sengaja mempercepat speed kendaraannya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri yang dicapainya ketika ia merasakan tubuh hangat Suho menempel erat di punggungnya.

Suho sama sekali tidak menyadari mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan, namjachingunya telah memarkirkan sepeda motornya tepat di depan restoran tersebut namun pemuda manis itu masih enggan melepaskan tautan tangannya pada perutnya, setia mencekram erat seragam depan Kris hingga sedikit kusut.

" ehem! Suho chagi~ kita sudah sampai" perlahan Suho membuka matanya, rupanya kendaraannya telah lama berhenti pikirnya. Tangan Suho akhirnya terlepas juga dari seragam pemuda chinese tersebut. Meski muka Kris datar saja, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia menelan kekecewaan saat tubuhnya tak lagi merasakan kulit mulus sang kekasih.

"yaa! Dasar jahat! Aku kan takut pabbo!" Suho tahu namjachingunya mengusilinya lagi kembali memukul pundak dan lengan Kris.

Ia hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan lalu tak lupa juga untuk menurunkan tubuh pacarnya hingga kedua kakinya menapak tanah. Sebelum ia dihadiahi pukulan lebih lanjut, Kris segera menarik lengan kecil namja tersebut memasuki restoran. Mereka memesan beberapa menu makanan seperti jajjangmyeon, tze chuan la mien, honey sauce chicken, serta mango pudding sebagai makanan penutup.

Kris terlihat sedang menatap pemuda mungil di hadapannya yang lagi menikmati mango puddingnya dengan mulut penuh. Pipinya yang menggembung menambah keimutannya dan Kris benar-benar berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi mulusnya bila tak ingin tangannya memar terkena pukulan bertubi-tubi dari namjachingunya.

" Apa setiap kali cara makanmu selalu begitu?" akhirnya runtuh juga pertahanan Kris, ia menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyentuh wajah malaikat di hadapannya.

" hah? Apa cara makanku salah? Aneh ya?" Tanya Suho balik dengan menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Oh tak tahukah kau Kim Suho, tubuhmu akan menjadi santapan malam bagi Kris Wu #plak

" Aniya, tapi di sudut bibirmu ada sesuatu" dengan modusnya Kris menangkap pipi chubby Suho dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, dimana benda kekuningan yang kenyal tersebut menempel (pudding saja ribet amat!). Dengan santainya, ia memasukkan sisa makanan tersebut ke mulutnya, dijilatnya perlahan ibu jarinya tersebut sengaja mempertontonkan aksinya saat Suho menatapnya dengan watados nya.

" manis sekali, walau aku lebih menyukai manisnya bibir merahmu." Gombalan Kris dengan suksesnya membuat wajah Suho memerah sempurna. Ia dengan mudahnya mengotori pikiran polos namjachingunya dalam waktu sehari saja. Suho tidak dapat membalas perkataan namja blonde di hadapannya, lidahnya mendadak kelu dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Kris tertawa kesenangan di dalam hatinya mendapat reaksi polos dari pemuda manis tersebut.

" Chagiii~" suara lembut Kris membuat bulu kuduk Suho meremang

" m..mwoo?" perlahan wajah Kris mulai mendekat ke arahnya, ia hanya dapat menelan salivanya dengan susah payah menatap wajah tampan namjachingunya yang hanya beberapa centimeter dari hadapannya.

" Aku ingin lebih~" Kris mengambil buku menu makanan yang masih tergeletak rapi di meja makan lalu menaikkannya, ukuran besar buku tersebut menutupi keseluruhan wajah mereka.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kris dengan sigap menekan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis namjachingunya. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke tengkuk Suho, berupaya menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke arahnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kali ini, Kris takkan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi, ia segera menjilat bibir plum tersebut lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Suho. Pemuda manis itu hanya mampu membiarkan Kris mendominasi permainannya, membiarkan lidahnya bebas bergerilya di dalam gua hangatnya. Tubuhnya mulai melemas merasakan sensasi yang pertama kali diterimanya, sepertinya Kris benar-benar telah berkuasa penuh atas tubuh miliknya. Setelah Kris puas menghisap madu yang disuguhkan kepadanya, ia pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

" bagaimana rasanya?" Kris puas melihat wajah namjachingunya yang agak berantakan akibat perbuatannya, menampilkan kedua matanya yang sayu, bibir yang agak membengkak, mukanya yang merona serta seluruh tubuhnya yang agak bergetar. Oh, jangan lupakan bekas kissmark di leher yang ditandainya tadi sore.

" umm.. umm.. aku.. tidak yakin" otak Suho masih brainfreeze, tidak mampu menganalisa hal yang telah dilakukan Kris padanya.

" kau menyukainya?" Suho hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sedikit malu menyadari perbuatan mereka di depan umum.

" ngg.. rasanya seperti mango pudding yang kumakan tadi." Aku Suho.

Aneh memang, ciuman pertama yang didapatnya dengan Kris berasakan vanilla, sedangkan sekarang malah terasa seperti mango, tetapi apapun rasanya ia mengakui dirinya amat menyukai kedua ciuman manis tersebut. Bukan, tepatnya ia menyukai segala sentuhan lembut di bibirnya yang dengan mudah meluluhkan hatinya, selama ia melakukannya dengan pemuda chinese yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

" pfftt! Jawaban apa ituu?!" Kris ngakak di dalam hatinya.

Kejujurannya benar-benar membuat Kris ingin kembali mengerjainya. Namjachingunya yang satu ini benar-benar harus belajar banyak untuk menjadi kekasihnya, ckckck.. bagaimana pun juga ia terlalu polos.

" tapi kau curang Kris, kau sudah menciumku empat kali hari ini" protes Suho tidak terima.

" kau tidak suka chagi~?"

" eh.. umm.. bukannya begitu Kris." Pemuda manis itu langsung salah tingkah melihat raut wajah Kris yang sengaja ditekuk, menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya.

Suho mengakui kehebatan Kris yang mampu membuat dirinya terbuai, tetapi ia tak mungkin bisa bertahan bila namjachingunya terus menggodanya tanpa henti setiap mereka bertemu muka.

" Chagi ya~ aku ingin bisa menciummu tiap hari dan bermesraan denganmu kapanpun yang kumau, itu menandakan betapa aku menyukaimu."

" ahh.. ye" Suho tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang, ia yang dengan pemikiran simplenya mempercayai Kris yang serius mencintainya takut dengan lontaran kata-kata yang salah dari mulutnya sehingga dapat melukai hati pemuda tersebut.

" kau juga menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu kan?"

" nee… tentu saja Kris… nado saranghae" kata terakhir ini murni dari lubuk hati Suho, bukan sebuah taktik yang dipegang teguh pada awalnya.

Kris memang lihai dalam bermain kata, dengan mudahnya namjachingunya terjebak ke dalam permainannya. Ia memiliki taktiknya tersendiri untuk berupaya merebut seluruh hati pemuda yang menarik hatinya tersebut dan Suho lama kelamaan pun mulai terjatuh ke dalam permainan kecil milik Kris tanpa ia sadari.

**TBC~ (AIM at least 70-75 REVIEWS for FAST UPDATE)**

**Review again please (*0*)/ welcome new reviewers! **

Gamshaaa buat reviewnyaaa ^^ hohho.. wahh chap 3 lalu banyak yang sukaa… author senenk :D mudah2an chap 4 ini readers puas juga bacanya.. **maaf pendek, otak author masih mampet T.T**

author senenk banget menonton exo showtime ep 12, banyak krisho momentnya! Readers uda nonton belumm? :P

########

Ada yang nanya author ini SD/SMP? jawabannya bukaannn~ (0/0) semuda itukah? author anak kuliahan XD mwehehe

Kenapa pakai bahasa alay? karena genrenya humor dan bertemakan sekolah, lebih asik aza pake bahasa alay daripada serius ^^, fanfic author yang lain ga alay koq…. #sekaliguspromosiKrisHo :p

**Mau ganti rated nya jadi M ato tetap T?** **tergantung readers**.. tapi jujur author merasa susah harus menghentikan aksi mereka mengingat ratednya kkk #plak

**Dimanakah D.O Tao Xiumin**? : character buat jaga-jaga saja yang** mungkin bakal author keluarkan tergantung mood (?)**

**Cerita sampingan teman2 suho & kris? Itu juga tergantung ide & mood author. **Karena ide author buat fanfic itu setengah-setengah.

Ada yang pengen author buatkan Kris cemburu. **Readers mau ga kubuat cerita segitiga/segiempat disini? :p jadi bisa author keluarin ketiga anak EXO yang tersisa, mwehehe.. tenang aza terakhir2 juga Krisho akan author buatkan happy end :D Gimana?**

**Cerita sambungan fanfic ini sangat bergantung pada para reviewers ^^,** **gamshaaaaa~** #bow

**gomawo juga reviewers dan readers yang mendoakan kelulusan author** (^0^)/

Special Thanks to**: chan yin mi, DragonAqua, chyu, YeBaek81, kazamatsu, pikachuu, PurpleKim, Titan18, LiezxoticVIP, xoxogirls, dirakyu, SungRaeYoo, esthiSipil, richsuo, byuncrackers, sayakanoicinoe, Deushiikyungie, Prince Hadhi ESP, diraLeeXiOh, yongchan, kikiikyujunmyun, jimae407203, rubikLuhan, aniaani47**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our High School Love Story**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, crack pair, gaje, ngakak, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ cameo: EXO**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.**

**#info:** author sudah update chapter 6 nya " Sorry Joonmyeon , but I Love You" ingat dibaca terus di Review yahhh ^^ mwehehe! (wajib lol)

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**CHAPTER 5**

**4**

Cuaca yang menyejukkan di malam hari sama sekali tak membuat kedua manusia itu mengigil kedinginan. Setelah selesai makan malam, Kris segera memarkir sepeda motornya atas permintaan kekasihnya di dekat Subway, ralat, atas ancaman kekasihnya bahwa ia akan mencakar wajah rupawannya bila ia menggunakan Harley Davidson nya sekali lagi, maka berakhirlah mereka berdua berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum yang bernama Seoul Metropolitan Rapid Transit atau biasa sering dipanggil sebagai MRT. Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat sedang mengantri dengan sabar untuk menggunakan Cyber Station Map.

" chagi ya~ mesin apaan sih ini?" Tanya pemuda chinese itu terbengong-bengong saat Suho mulai menekan sebuah tombol di layar mesin tersebut.

" Omo Kris! Jangan bilang ini pertama kalinya kau menggunakan MRT" Suho menatap namjachingunya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Cmon! Siapa sih yang tak pernah menaiki kendaraan umum ini di Seoul, bahkan di China pun terdapat banyak stasiun MRT, LRT, monorail atau apalah itu.

" Ya iyalah ini yang pertama, biasanya kemana-mana juga aku diantar supir pribadi atau ngendarain sepeda motor sendiri" Suho makin ternganga mendengar jawaban jujur yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Meski ia tahu semua siswa siswi yang bersekolah di sekolah menengah SM itu kaya raya, tapi tidak ampe segitu hebohnya kali sampai-sampai tak pernah mengendarai kendaraan umum.

" Kuajarin deh nanti, kita mau kemana dulu nih?" Kris menatap map touchscreen tersebut lekat. Di cuaca yang bersahabat seperti ini paling enak untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama kekasih di malam hari, sekaligus mereleksasikan tubuh dan menyegarkan pikiran setelah aktifitas sekolah yang penat.

"umm.. di antara Yeouido park atau Marronnier park saja deh chagi"

" oke deh! Kita ke Yeouido park saja" Suho langsung menutup pembincangan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah card kuning dari dompet Burberry nya yang Kris yakini sebagai Card Reload Devices.

" Sini Kris aku ajarin! Pertama scan cardnya, kedua pilih bahasanya, lalu tekan titik keberangkatan dan tempat yang hendak dituju dari layar tersebut. Kalau dari sini mau ke Yeouido pakai Seoul Subway Line 5 saja, rute ini yang paling dekat soalnya, kemudian kita pilih two-way journey. Terakhir tulis kwantiti yang perlu diisi lalu tekan tombol enter" Suho tanpa ragu menekan tombol yes pada layar touchscreen di hadapannya. Keluarlah sebuah card berwarna kuning keemasan dari mesin tersebut, sedangkan Kris masih diam mematung melihat kecanggihan sebuah Cyber Station Map.

" uwooow, daebak!" pemuda jangkung tersebut bertepuk tangan ria sedangkan Suho sweat drop melihat kelakuan namjachingunya yang entah kenapa OOC banget dari tadi.

" Sudah! jangan lihat mesinnya kelamaan, masih banyak orang yang lagi antri tuh." Ditariknya paksa blazer seragam namjachingunya menjauhi area tersebut, ia merasa malu sekali melihat banyak orang asing yang melirik bahkan menertawakan mereka.

Mereka telah melalui security gate nya dan sekarang keduanya sedang berdiri bersisian menunggu kedatangan MRT di subway platform tersebut. Tak disangkanya, meski malam sudah sangat larut, kendaraan MRT tersebut masih dipenuhi oleh banyak orang dan mereka harus rela berdesak-desakan untuk masuk ke dalam.

" Chagi ya~ pegang tanganku yang erat ya" tanpa babibu lagi Kris langsung menarik erat tangan kanan Suho, tak ingin terpisah dengannya. Berterima kasihlah pada tubuh tinggi kokohnya yang dapat dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam tanpa harus berdesakan lebih lanjut lagi. Tubuh mungil Suho pun tertarik masuk ke dalam dan tak sengaja menghantam punggung lebar kekasihnya karena didesak oleh para ahjussi dari belakang.

" Akh.. appo!" tangan mungilnya menggapai hidungnya yang mulai memerah dan mengusapnya pelan, sedikit meringis kesakitan karena wajahnya yang terlebih dahulu mendarat pada punggung atletis kekasihnya.

" Gwenchana?" Kris menariknya ke pelukan hangatnya lalu memposisikan tubuh mereka berdua ke pojokan, ia memenjarakan tubuh kecil namjachingunya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya guna untuk melindunginya dari desakan kasar penumpang yang telah berada di dalam. Kesempatan tersebut ia gunakan untuk mencium pelan hidung mancung Suho yang telah memerah sempurna.

" rasa sakit pergilah.. pergilah" ia lalu kembali mencium hidung mancung tersebut kedua kalinya, kali ini lebih lama. Pemuda manis itu terhenyak dengan tingkah mesra kekasihnya di depan umum.

" ya pabbo! Disini banyak orang tau" Suho mendorong dada bidang Kris pelan seraya menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat apakah ada penumpang yang memergoki mereka, beruntunglah mereka karena sepertinya tidak ada seseorang pun yang sadar.

Keduanya tak bergeming, masih setia berdiri pada posisi yang sama hingga akhirnya Kris menyadari masih tertinggal satu bangku kosong yang tersedia. Ia segera mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi tersebut, tak lupa juga dengan sigap ia menarik pemuda manis itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

" K…krisss" Suho yang terkaget untuk kedua kalinya tak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Kris melingkarkan tangannya mesra ke lehernya dan menarik tubuh mungilnya mendekati dadanya. Kali ini terlihat jelas banyak pasang mata yang melirik ke arah pasangan sejoli tersebut.

" Kau tidak perlu malu chagi~ aku ingin memperlihatkan ke semua orang kalau kau itu adalah kekasih hatiku satu-satunya." Bisik Kris ke telinganya lalu tanpa malu memamerkan kemesraannya dengan mencium pipi chubby Suho yang berada tepat di sebelah wajahnya. Pemuda yang dicium tersebut hanya mampu membalikan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang memerah ke ceruk leher namjachingunya dengan manja.

**######KRISHO######**

" Yeouido! Akhirnya kita sampaii jugaaaa!" jerit Suho kegirangan setelah MRT tersebut mengantarkan mereka ke taman tersebut.

Mereka sekarang sedang menyewa sebuah sepeda menelusuri sungai Han yang disinari oleh lampu-lampu jalan yang agak termaram. Kris yang mengayuh sedangkan pemuda mungil itu memeluk mesra perut namjachingunya dari belakang. Ia meletakkan sebelah pipinya ke punggung Kris, merasakan hangatnya pundak kekasihnya yang memberikannya rasa aman.

Pada saat itu merupakan musim semi, banyak cherry blossom berwarna-warni bermekaran pada sisi kiri kanan Yeouido park, menambah keindahannya meskipun hari sudah gelap. Tidak terdapat banyak orang di dalamnya mengingat hari itu adalah hari Senin, sehingga mereka dengan bebas berkeliaran dan bermesraan tanpa harus menahan diri.

" Wah! Sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi tempat ini, banyak yang sudah berubah ya" Kris mengekori namjachingunya dari belakang seraya mengambil beberapa photo menggunakan smartphonenya.

Tanpa Suho sadari, kekasihnya juga mengambil banyak foto candidnya yang sekarang sedang seru-serunya bermain air, tak ragu untuk kembali membasahi celana panjangnya dengan mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air. Suho terlihat sangat manis ketika ia menunjukkan senyum innocentnya yang selalu menawan hati seorang Kris.

" Yaa! Kriss! Cepat kemariiii… palli!" Kris hanya menuruti panggilan namjachingunya tanpa mengetahui niat jahat Suho.

Ketika tubuhnya mulai mendekati pinggiran sungai buatan tersebut, tangan kurus Suho tanpa aba-aba menariknya jatuh ke dalam air, membuat seragam Kris kembali basah kuyup untuk kedua kalinya hari itu sedangkan kekasihnya hanya dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah kaget Kris yang mupeng.

" Dasar anak nakalll! Awas yaaa!" Kris membalasnya dengan memercikkan air ke tubuh mungilnya, yang juga membasahi seragam dan rambut merahnya.

Tawa mereka yang membahana terdengar jelas ke seluruh penjuru taman, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan iri dengan kemesraan mereka. Suho menyewa pistol air lalu menyemprotkannya ke arah pemuda jangkung yang sekarang sedang melarikan diri menuju air mancur raksasa yang terdapat di tengah taman.

" jangan kaburr Kriss~" pemuda berkulit susu itu mengejarnya ketika Kris sudah tiba duluan di bawah air mancur tersebut, Kris langsung memeluknya erat lalu menerbangkan tubuh mungilnya ke udara sambil berputar-putar begitu Suho menghampirinya, percikan air membasahi kedua tubuh mereka yang sudah basah karena mereka berdiri tepat di bawah air mancur.

" ahhh.. air mancurnya baguss banget!" tepat pada saat itu, laser berwarna-warni mulai menyinari air mancur tersebut, menambah moment harmonis bagi kedua insan tersebut.

Suho yang masih terangkat ke udara oleh namjachingunya seketika itu juga perlahan menatap wajah sempurna Kris yang berada di bawahnya, yang juga balas memandang wajah cantiknya lekat tanpa berkedip.

Sepertinya kedua namja tersebut mulai terbawa suasana romantis lalu perlahan Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namjachingunya, kali ini dialah yang berinisiatif untuk mengecup bibir tebal pemuda chinese tersebut, dibelainya rahang Kris yang kokoh dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan betapa masculine nya tubuh yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Pemuda blonde itupun membalas ciuman basah yang diberikan Suho, entah sudah berapa menit berlalu namun keduanya masih enggan melepaskan ciuman tersebut, malah semakin memperdalam tautan bibir mereka. Pemuda mungil itu sekarang melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Kris, sedangkan kedua tangan Kris merayap pada paha kanan dan pinggul namjachingunya. Keduanya sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kondisi mereka yang basah kuyup ataupun akan tertangkap basah karena berciuman di public area. Sekarang ini, Suho hanya ingin menikmati masa bahagianya bersama Kris, menikmati sebagaimana manisnya kencan pertama mereka.

**######KRISHO######**

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.35 p.m, sepasang kekasih tersebut tampak sedang menyantap hidangan snack malam mereka di atas rumput hijau, seraya menikmati tenangnya suara aliran sungai yang mengalir.

" Kriss~ aaaa" Suho memasukkan sepotong tteokbokki terakhir ke dalam mulut Kris yang dipesannya tadi.

" aaa~kenyangnyaaa~" keduanya membaringkan tubuh mereka yang masih basah ke rerumputan hijau tersebut setelah membersihkan bekas makanan mereka.

" ini sudah jam berapa Kris?" pemuda blonde itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkannya, terpampang dengan jelas waktu sudah menuju ke jam 11 malam.

" eer… chagi~ sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa pulang malam ini" Suho yang melihat ke layar smartphone Kris ikut-ikutan panik. Keduanya sepertinya telah melupakan bahwa subway line sudah tak lagi berfungsi di atas jam 10 malam.

" Waaa~ ini gawat! Kyuhyun saem akan menghukumku lagi."

Kris dan Suho memang bertempat tinggal di asrama milik SM, hanya saja Kris sebagai murid Siwon saem harus tinggal di blok B sedangkan dirinya di blok A. Mereka diharuskan untuk pulang ke asrama mereka sebelum jam 11 malam, karena itu curfew yang harus dipatuhi tiap siswa SM tanpa terkecuali.

" Kita pakai bus saja?"

" Andwaeyo~ bus juga sudah tak beroperasi lagi di atas jam 10 malam" balas Suho lalu mengacak rambut kemerahannya, ia sedikit menyesali permintaannya kepada namjachingunya untuk tidak membawa sepeda motornya kemari. Mereka juga tak mungkin berjalan kaki karena jarak asrama ke Yeouido park sungguh jauh.

" huff.. mau bagaimana lagi" Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Suho membantunya berdiri.

" kita mau kemana Kris?" pemuda manis itu hanya mengekori kekasihnya tanpa tau dimana ia akan dibawa pergi.

" kita harus mencari tempat tinggal malam ini.. bagaimana pun kita tak bisa pulang ke asrama chagi, dan tidak mungkin kita tidur di taman kan?" Suho hanya mengangguk polos tanpa merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya.

Berakhirlah kedua namja itu dalam sebuah ruangan di sebuah hotel dekat Yeouido Park tersebut. Suho baru selesai membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah bathrobe putih yang menyelimuti tubuh putihnya yang basah. Kris yang sedang terduduk di lantai pun langsung tak mampu berkata-kata melihat betapa sexy namjachingunya yang baru selesai mandi tersebut.

" kenapa kau lihat aku sampai begitu? Pergi mandi sana, nanti kau sakit Kris" Suho yang tak mengerti arti tatapan lapar kekasihnya hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan polosnya. (Sudah author bilang juga dari chap 4 kau akan jadi santapan malam Kris Wu #plak #plak)

Kris bersmirk ria lalu mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Suho yang mulai mundur ke belakang secara teratur, merasakan aura gelap disekeliling namjachingunya.

" y.. yaa..kris jangan kemariii…kau mau apa" pemuda manis itu mulai merasa ketakutan. Kemana perginya Kris Wu yang dari tadi bermanja-manja padanya.

" Setelah dipikir-pikir chagi~ mungkin aku akan pergi mandi setelah memakanmu terlebih dahulu" pemuda blonde itu menjilati bibir bawahnya perlahan, dibukanya satu per satu kancing seragamnya serta menanggalkan blazernya, menampakkan tubuh atletisnya yang ber-abs.

Meskipun Suho sama sekali tak mengerti arti kata "memakan" yang menurutnya ambigu tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia pasti tersentak kaget bila kekasihnya tiba-tiba menanggalkan pakaiannya sehingga tak sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur hotel tersebut. Kris yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pun langsung menerjang tubuh mungilnya. Sekarang tubuh kekarnya berada di atas kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya menjebak Suho sehingga tak bisa memberontak dari kekangannya.

" K..Kris.. kau mau apa? Kauu.. menakutkan Kris" okay, Suho benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, tangannya mencekram erat ujung bathrobenya.

" Hmm.. hanya melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.. chagi~" dengan cepat Kris kembali melumat bibir tipisnya untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Suho yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa hanya mampu membiarkan namja yang berada di atasnya melakukan hal yang ia inginkan kepadanya. Saat Kris merasa namjachingunya sudah mulai terbuai dengan sentuhannya, tangan nakalnya mulai melepas tali bathrobe tersebut, memperlihatkan kulit mulus kekasihnya.

" chagii ya~ kau benar-benar cantik sekali malam ini" bisik Kris tepat di telinga Suho yang langsung membuatnya merona manis. Lidahnya mulai bergerilya di bahu putihnya, lagi-lagi memberikan banyak tanda kemerahan pada namjachingunya.

Baru saja Kris hendak melanjutkan aktifitas panas mereka ke jenjang berikutnya, smartphone Suho yang berada di dalam tasnya pun berbunyi nyaring, menyadarkan pemuda cantik tersebut dari mimpi manisnya.

" horeee! Aku selamatttt!" nangisnya dalam hati.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Kris, Suho dengan segera mendorong dadanya menjauhkan tubuh jangkung tersebut darinya dan segera mengambil smartphonenya yang menunjukkan adanya telepon masuk dari para sahabatnya.

" annyong Lulu"

" Yaaa! Kemana saja kau? Kyuhyun saem sekarang marah besar saat tahu kau belum pulanggg" terdengar amukan Luhan dari seberang sana sehingga Suho harus menjauhkan alat komunikasi tersebut dari telinganya. Jari mungilnya segera menekan tombol loudspeaker.

" eer… sekarang aku lagi bersama Kris"

" cieee.. yang lagi kencan berdua" sekarang malah Jongdae yang menggoda, untuk sekedar informasi Jongdae adalah teman se-roomate Luhan juga.

" kami sekarang tidak bisa pulang Lu, chen" Suho frustasi mengingat besok dia akan diberi hukuman berat oleh guru evil tersebut.

"kenapa tidak bisa?"

" karena subway sudah tutup, bus juga sudah tidak lewat" tunggu, loh? kok sepertinya ada yang kelupaan deh pikirnya

"…"

"Lu..chen.. kau masih di sana?" Suho mengira sambungan teleponnya telah terputus tapi layar smartphonenya masih tertulis "connect"

" Ho…"

" ye?"

" kenapa kalian ga pake taxi saja?"

~KRIK~

" asdfghjkl! Kenapa sama sekali ga kepikirannn?!" jerit Suho tanpa sadar membanting handphonenya ke lantai.

" kim jongdaeeeeee! Setelah ini kau akan mati ditanganku" Kris begitu membenci manusia unta yang menyebalkan tersebut mengingatnya yang sudah merusak kebahagiannya dua kali hari ini.

" yeyyy! Kita bisa pulang Kris" Suho segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah namjachingunya setelah men-disconnect-kan sambungan teleponnya.

" masih belummm"

" ehh?"

" kau tidak akan pulang sebelum menuntaskan masalah kita yang satu ini" lalu diterkamnya kembali tubuh mungilnya.

" hajimmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eommaaaaaa~T.T"

**######KRISHO######**

" yaaa! Kemanaa sajaa kalian eohhh?! Dan kenapa kalian basah kuyup seperti ini?" suara Kyuhyun saem menggelegar di seluruh bangunan asrama tersebut. Sedangkan kedua makhluk tersebut hanya mampu menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam. Mereka pulang ke dorm mereka sekitar jam 1 pagi, hanya merekalah yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

"omo! Kris apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anak didikku yang unyuu ini hah?" Kyuhyun saem langsung sewot melihat begitu banyak bercak merah di leher putih Suho.

" what? Ada apa? uwwooow! Suhoo ku yang poloss udaaa dewasa" Chanyeol terlalu kegirangan sampai-sampai mengoyang tubuh kurus Luhan yang berada di sampingnya hingga pusing.

"ehh! Jangan merusak baby Joonku yang polos ini donk, jauh-jauh sana naga pervert" Jongdae langsung memeluk sahabatnya dengan sengaja di hadapan Kris.

" yaaaa…. Suho ini milikku, lepaskan tanganmu darinya" amarah Kris terhadap Jongdae yang masih belum reda sehingga ia langsung menarik sebelah tangan Suho sedangkan sebelahnya lagi ditarik oleh diva tersebut.

" ehemm.. kalian sebenarnya dari mana sih?" Luhan memberhentikan aktivitas tarik tambang yang dilakukan kedua manusia bodoh itu.

" umm.. kami dari ho..hotel" Suho mengaruk kepalanya dengan malu-malu kucing

" MWOOOOOO?! HOTELLL?!" jerit ketiga temannya bersamaan plus Kyuhyun saem yang membatu mendengarnya.

" Selamat tinggal temankuuu yang polosss" dengan lebaynya Jongdae bermandikan air mata, berduka atas hilangnya keperjakaan sahabatnya.

" Kris Wu Yi Fan! You areee deadddddd!" dan sebelum Jongdae berhasil dibunuh malam itu, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu dibunuh oleh guru tetangga sebelah yang evil.

**END ( LOL )**

**TBC~ (AIM at least 95-100 REVIEWS for FAST UPDATE)**

**Review again ne (0_0)/ welcome new reviewers! **

Gamshaaa buat reviewnyaaa ^^ hohho.. author senank masih banyak readers yang masih mau review mengingat chap 4 lalu bagi author kurang memuaskan gara2 mood kelam author..mian2x.. kali ini author updet kilat chap 5 moment Krisho semua. Huahhaaaa.. bagaimana? Makin diabeteskah?

Special Thanks to**: steph, hae15, yongsuho77, , nonabaozi, diraLeeXiOh, byuncrackers, LiezxoticVIP, Prince Hadhi ESP, Titan18, jimae407203, Deushiikyungie, esthiSipil, rubikLuhan, xoxogirls, jung Eunhee, junmyunyifan, & kikiikyujunmyun(yang uda perhatian banget sama author^^ #hug).**

#######

kenapa masih banyak reviewers yang nanya author soal Kris? Omg tidak nyambungkah chap 3 sama chap 4 nya? 0.0..miann~ **baca ngulang chap 3 nya deh kalo gitu part Kris' class**, beneran ngga nyambung nih? ._. huweee

tenang aza **Kris ga bakal nyakitin Suho koq**.. heheee.. tapi dia emang dasarnya aza playboy ^^

terus yang soal rated **T ato M**.. banyakan minta rated M tapi kasihan sih sama readers yang masi bawah umur, ya ga? **Jadi author buad setengah2 deh**.. **nyerempet2 ke M gitu**.. haha

Menurut voting juga lbh banyak readers pengen **author masukan orang ke 3**, tapi yang ini **buat fun** koq bukan buat stress bacanya, author akan usahain buat ngakak deh.. ehehehe**.. #no bash**

Yang nanya mau panggil author apa.. terserah sih, author umur 19 taon toh, masii unyuu kan? :p bebas deh mau manggil eonni, onesan, dongsaeng, sunbae, bla3x.. Asal jangan panggil author ahjumma aza #plak mwehehee


	6. Chapter 6

**Our High School Love Story**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, crack pair, gaje, ngakak, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, etc**

**Rated: M! maafkan author yang nista ini T.T**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ cameo: EXO**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.**

**#info:** author uda update **chapter 7 " Sorry Joonmyeon, but I Love You"** ingat di **Review **yahhh ^^ harus :p

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**CHAPTER 6**

Keempat anak muda terlihat sedang memacu kakinya pada selasa pagi itu, jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 7 pagi namun mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah menengahnya. Jarak antara asrama dengan sekolahnya memang tak begitu dekat hingga mereka memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk mencapainya. Donghae saem yang ditugaskan sebagai ketua kedisiplinan mulai menutup pintu gerbang sekolah menengah SM tersebut tepat saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Beberapa detik setelah gerbang tersebut benar-benar tertutup, barulah muncul batang hidung keempat murid yang telat tersebut.

" omoooo! Kita benar-benar…. sudah terlambat" Luhan langsung berhenti sambil ngos-ngosan yang diikuti oleh ketiga orang lainnya, mereka berdiri agak jauh dari gerbang supaya tak ketahuan oleh Donghae saem karena keterlambatan mereka.

" Sekarang kita pakai jalan memutar, kita panjat dinding belakang sekolah saja" Chanyeol, namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka mengusulkan.

" kau yah pasti bisa Yeol, mentang-mentang elu kayak tiang listrik, tapi gimana nasib kita bertigaaa? -_-" kali ini Jongdae dengan trollnya memukul kepala happy virus.

" nanti aku duluan manjat terus ngangkat kalian dari atas deh" ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang menampakkan deretan gigi putih bersinar sunlight #ehh.

Ketiga makhluk mungil itu hanya bisa mengekorinya dari belakang, dengan mengendap-endap tentunya agar tidak ketahuan gurunya. Setelah mereka sampai di belakang sekolah, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya memanjat dinding yang tingginya 3 meter itu lalu duduk diatasnya untuk memudahkannya membantu ketiga sahabatnya mulai dari Luhan, Suho dan yang terakhir Jongdae.

" yaaa! Murid nakallll! Jangan harap kalian bisa melarikan diri darikuu!" tiba-tiba Donghae saem muncul dari belakang mengkagetkan keempatnya, mereka menatap tanpa berkedip iblis yang sedang memegang rotan panjang dengan aura-aura gelap di sekelilingnyssa.

~Glek~

"ketahuan deh"

Sebelum keempat sekawan tersebut sempat kabur, mereka sudah terlebih dahulu diseret pasrah ke lapangan, guru-guru SM memang evil semua.

" berdiri dengan satu kaki diatas, kedua tangan di telinga" keempatnya langsung mematuhi instruksi yang diberikan Donghae saem kepadanya dengan terpaksa, siapa sih yang mau berdiri berpanas-panasan di lapangan sekolah seperti ini selama satu pelajaran penuh.

" Berdiri yang benar, terutama kau Kim Suho!" dipukulnya pantat teposnya dengan rotan panjangnya hingga ia memekik terkaget. Sepertinya seluruh guru di sekolah SM ini langsung mengingat kebandelannya semalam yang pulang terlambat hingga menyusahkan para guru.

" Saem, kita jangan dihukum donk, gara-gara Suho nih kita jadi terlambat" Jongdae menunjukkan wajah memelasnya memohon ampun.

Memang benar Suho lah yang menyebabkan keterlambatan sahabatnya, mereka harus menunggunya yang berjalan pelan dan terseok-seok sambil memegang dinding jalanan padahal keempatnya sudah terlambat bangun pagi itu, yang juga berawal dari kesalahan pemuda berkulit susu tersebut karena semalam pulang pagi buta sehingga menyebabkan ketiga temannya kekurangan tidur. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, ketiga manusia yang kena getahnya mau tak mau harus rela dihukum juga.

" kamu sihh… sudah kubilang mandinya jangan terlalu lama" Luhan menyenggol pinggang manusia bebek di sampingnya ketika Donghae saem sudah fokus kepada siswa siswi lain yang juga terlambat.

" kok jadi aku sih, tuh Suho juga jalannya lama kayak kura-kura gitu" sewot Jongdae tidak terima dengan tuduhan tersebut.

" Yaa! kau ngga kasian sama dia apa, semalam sudah diperkosa sama naga mesum" bela Chanyeol menunjukkan sedikit simpatinya terhadap sahabatnya yang polos, ia tahu teman jangkungnya yang lain memang sangat liar di atas tempat tidur.

" Siapa yang diperkosa siapa?" Suho menunjukkan muka blank watadosnya, sama sekali tidak nyambung.

" yaaa kamuuuuuuu!" jerit ketiganya serempak

" haaah 0_0?"

"bukannya kau bersama Kris di hotel semalaman?" todong Jongdae.

" kau melakukan this and that dengan Kris kemarin kan?" potong Luhan

"apalagi bekas kissmark di lehermu juga" Chanyeol menambahkan bumbu penyedap rasa yang membuat Suho melabakkan menjawabnya.

" hufft.. begini nih ceritanya -_-" #jrengjreng #ratedMpundimulai

**flashback 11.30 pm ( anak dibawah umur skip yang ini ya)**

" kau tidak akan pulang sebelum menuntaskan masalah kita yang satu ini" lalu diterkamnya kembali tubuh mungil Suho kembali ke atas ranjang hotel tersebut.

" hajimmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eommaaaaaa~ huweeeeee.. umpphhh" mati-matian Suho berusaha melepaskan diri dari tubuh jangkung di atasnya. Kris langsung menghisap dan menggigit bibir plum di bawah untuk meredakan jeritannya.

Tangan nakalnya mencengkram kedua dada pemuda mungil yang sudah terekpos jelas di hadapannya, dimainkannya kedua tonjolan coklat tersebut dengan mencubit, menarik dan memelintirnya hingga memerah.

"uhh.. ahh.. K..Kris gelii! Nghh.. Hentikaann aah~" tubuh Suho kelinjangan saat bibir tebal tersebut bertemu dengan nipplenya, lidah tak bertulangnya mulai bermain liar di atas dadanya, menjilat, menghisap lalu mengigit tonjolan kemerahan tersebut pelan. Pemuda polos yang pertama kalinya mendapat sensasi aneh tersebut hanya mampu mendesah kegelian ketika tangan kanan Kris mengelus-elus perut putih ber-absnya.

" yaa.. ahh.. pabbo. Henti..nggh~" Kris membubuhi kissmark di samping pusarnya seraya melepaskan underwear kuning Suho lalu dilemparnya ke atas keramik, setelahnya ia baru melepaskan celana panjang beserta dalaman miliknya.

" hoaaa.. Kris kau mau apa? Kita mau apa? Kenapa kau melepaskan pakaianmu dan pakaianku?" Suho dengan canggung menutupi daerah privatenya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ini pertama kalinya keseluruhan tubuh putihnya terekspos dengan jelas, ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya erat ketika melihat tubuh menggiurkan Kris yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

" chagi ya~ kau semakin menggodaku kalau bersikap imut seperti itu" bisik Kris di telinga kanannya lalu menjilat cuping telinga Suho yang membuatnya kembali terkikik geli.

" Su..sudahh! kita sebenarnya mau melakukan apa sihh?" Kris membalikkan tubuh Suho memunggunginya.

"melakukan hal yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan kepada kekasih" ia mengarahkan hartanya yang paling berharga ke bokong Suho.

" jangan bilang kau akan memasukan punyamu yang besar itu" pemuda manis itu menatap horror Kris yang sepertinya serius dengan perbuatan nista yang akan dilakukan terhadapnya.

" menurut video yadong yang kunonton semalam, pria kalau melakukan piip bersama pria harus lewat jalan belakang"

" kau menontonnyaaa?" Suho semakin membelalakkan matanya, namjachingunya benar-benar melakukan research aneh tersebut.

" tentu saja, demi untuk melakukannya denganmu chagi~"

" kau gila Kris, ogahh.. huweeee.. aku akan mati jika kau memasukkannya" namja blonde itu sekarang sudah menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke holenya.

" ini akan nikmat, actor yang melakukannya saja mendesah kenikmatan"

Jujur saja, ini juga pertama kalinya Kris melakukannya dengan seorang namja, tentu sama sekali tidak tahu menahu letak perbedaannya bila ia melakukannya dengan yeoja sehingga melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

~jleb~

"…."

" loh kok ngga bisa masuk yah?" Kris mencoba untuk yang kedua kalinya, ketiga, hingga keempat kali.

~jleb~

~jleb~

~jleb~

" yaaaaa! Lubangmu terlalu sempit nih chagiii!"

" kamu yang salahh! Punyamu tebal kayak gitu" balas Suho tidak terima.

~hening~

Kris yang merasa sangat tidak puas melebarkan kedua kaki namja manis itu dengan paksa.

" aargh! Ya pahakuuu sakittt krishh~!" tanpa babibu namja chinese itu langsung mencoba melesatkan miliknya ke hole kering Suho tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu ketika ia melihat lubang surga miliknya mulai agak terbuka karena kedua kakinya dilebarkan.

~jleb~

"yesss masuk!"

Suho yang terkaget menerima perlakuan namja tersebut pun reflek mengeratkan kedua kakinya dan dinding rektumnya dengan seerat-eratnya, berusaha mengeluarkan benda asing dari dalam tubuhnya.

~krek~

"aaarghhh! Appooo! Ini sakit sekalii! Jangan menjepitku keras begitu… aahhh~" Kris mencabut paksa miliknya yang agak membiru sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"e..ehh.. sakit sekali yaa? Mian" Suho serba salah melihat namjachingunya yang sekarang sedang menutupi kemaluannya dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"sshhh..s.. sudahlah aku tidak berniat melakukannya lagi denganmu" sepertinya naga pervert itu sudah kapok bersetubuh dengan Suho #rasakan

Demikianlah malam pertama mereka yang batal akibat research kurang mendalam dari seorang Kris Wu, sudah seharusnya ia membawa lube dan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

" kalau begitu, aku masih perjaka donk yah? 0.0" sorak Suho kegirangan dalam hati

**#####KRISHO######**

"begitulah ceritanya" namja manis tersebut menyelesaikan kisah malam pertamanya yang dihadiahi tepuk tangan meriah dari ketiga sahabatnya, rupanya jalannya yang terseok-seok tadi dikarenakan kedua paha dalamnya yang sakit bukan bokongnya.

"uwooo.. maafkan aku yang sudah meragukan kepolosanmu" Jongdae kembali berlinang air mata untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya yang rupanya belum terenggut kesuciannya.

"pertahankan keperjakaanmu nak Suho" entah datang dari mana, sekarang Donghae saem sudah berada di sampingnya sambil memukul pundaknya ikut-ikutan menyemangati.

"cuma kau yang bisa menghilangkan ke-pervert-an naga mesum itu"

**Kris Wu's class**

"hatsyiiiii"

" kau sudah demam Kris"

"aniyo.. sepertinya ada orang yang sedang membicarakanku.. hatzyiii!"

" benar kata Baekhyun, kau sudah terserang flu, lihat mukamu saja sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus" Kai bersuara pelan agar tidak menganggu kegiatan mengajar di kelasnya.

"uurghh.. karena evil saem tak berperikemanusiaan itu" Kris menaruh kepalanya ke atas meja sambil mengutuk-ngutuk Kyuhyun saem yang kemarin tega menghukumnya semalaman penuh meskipun ia masih memakai pakaiannya yang basah, hukuman itu jelas dikarenakan ulahnya yang menodai anak didik tercintanya.

" pftt! Makanya hilangkan kemesumanmu yang sudah tingkat akut itu, bisa-bisanya kau mengajak Suho ke hotel" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, mengajak pacar yang baru dipacarinya selama satu hari ke hotel itu kasus yang sangat luar binasa.

" kemesumanmu memang hampir setara dengan kkamjong, ckck.. jadi kau sudah menyelesaikan report permohonan maafmu belum?" tangan nakal Yixing menowel pundak lebar Kris dari belakang.

Pemuda blonde itu harus menjalani hukumannya menulis di 100 lembar kertas HVS " saya menyesal dan tidak akan lagi melakukan hal senonoh yang mencemarkan masa depan bangsa." Okay, itu terdengar sangat teramat alay. Salahkan kealayan Siwon saem yang menyuruhnya membuat report gaje tak bermutu tersebut demi untuk meringankan hukuman guru evil itu, Kris benar-benar perlu berterima kasih kepada wali kelasnya sehingga ia tak perlu diskors dari sekolah hingga beberapa hari mendatang.

" huff…sudah kukumpulkan tadi" jawabnya setengah hati. Hari ini moodnya benar-benar buruk, mengingat hukumannya yang masih sangat banyak, demam yang menyebabkan sekujur tubuhnya sakit, ia juga masih belum bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya sejak tadi pagi. Baru kemarin malam ia berpisah dengannya namun sekarang saja dia sudah rindu berat pada Suho.

"jadi missionmu semalam sukses ato ngga?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya penasaran.

" Jangan tanya" Kris tambah bad mood mengingat malam pertamanya dengan Suho yang berakhir tragis kemarin.

"pasti gagal.. pstt psttt" bisik Kai pada Sehun yang terkikik geli melihat awan mendung di atas kepala duizhangnya. Suho benar-benar berbeda dari yeoja lainnya hingga dapat membuat seorang Kris begitu murka pikir mereka.

Kedua mata duizhang itu langsung terbuka lebar saat ia melihat pemuda yang dirindukannya di seberang sana dari kaca jendela kelasnya. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu sekarang disuruh berdiri di depan kelas s1, Kris sedikit menahan senyumnya melihat wajah bete Suho yang lagi-lagi melancarkan pout imutnya. Tentu saja namja tersebut sebal mengingat dirinya dihukum dua kali pagi ini.

" Saem! Aku lupa membawa buku" tiba-tiba pemuda jangkung itu berdiri sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengundang perhatian Siwon saem yang sekarang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

" Lalu kenapa tidak dari tadi kau mengatakannya, berdiri di depan kelas sana!"

" Yes!" muridnya yang satu ini memang kurang waras, malah kesenangan menerima hukuman dari wali kelasnya karena ia akhirnya dapat bertemu juga dengan namjachingunya pagi ini.

Sekolah menengah SM memang berbentuk "U', jadi kelas Suho terletak di utara sedangnya kelas miliknya di selatan, kedua kelas tersebut terpisah oleh jarak dan hanya terhubung dengan kaca bening. Kris sekarang berdiri tepat di depan kelasnya memandang jauh ke arah pemuda manis di hadapannya yang baru menyadari keberadannya.

Kris yang tadi sempat mengambil buku gambar a4 nya sebelum keluar kelas kemudian segera mencoret kertas putih tersebut dengan spidol, rupanya mereka berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan buku gambar.

**Kita bicaranya seperti ini saja**

Suho yang dapat membaca tulisan besar dari seberang sana pun langsung mengangguk angguk mengerti, meski agak kesusahan juga mengingat tulisan cakar ayam kekasihnya. Dikeluarkannya juga buku gambar miliknya dari dalam tas selempangnya.

**Kenapa kau berdiri? Kau dihukum juga?**

" aku rela dihukum asalkan bisa berlama-lama denganmu" goda Kris di dalam hatinya, entah hilang kemana awan mendung yang sedari tadi dibawanya, sekarang hatinya penuh dengan bunga bermekaran berwarna-warni.

**Iya.. dihukum karena terlalu banyak melamun memikirkanmu, kamu?**

Tentu saja Kris membohonginya sekaligus menggombalinya, ia tahu namjachingunya yang satu ini akan marah kepadanya bila ketahuan membolos kelas demi dirinya sedangkan Suho berusaha menahan senyumnya mati-matian membaca gombalan pasaran kekasihnya.

**Kkk.. pabbo! :p ini sih hukumanku buat yang semalam**

Kris ber-oh-ria, rupanya kyuhyun saem pun tidak pilih kasih menghukumnya padahal Suho merupakan anak didik favoritenya.

**Pantesan Kyuhyun saem masih jomblo, evil kek gitu sih, kkkk**

Mentang- mentang guru magnae tersebut tidak memperhatikan gerak geriknya, Kris dengan semena-mena merusak nama baik guru tetangganya yang sudah berusia 30an tahun itu sedangkan anak didiknya sekarang berusaha meredam tawanya saat membaca kata "jomblo", sepertinya mereka berdua harus menjadi mak comblang untuk mempertemukan guru evil itu dengan Siwon saem yang juga masih single.

**Aku tidak melihatmu daritadi, kau kemana sih?**

**Terlambat (T_T) terus dihukum Donghae saem tadi**

Pemuda chinese itu tersenyum melihat emoticon nangis yang digambarnya, sepertinya apapun yang Suho lakukan terlihat begitu imut di matanya. Terjawab juga rasa kerinduan yang menderanya dari tadi.

**Pantesan hari ini kau lupa mengecat rambutmu, kau juga memakai kacamata.**

Suho menarik sehelai rambutnya pelan, memang ia tidak sempat mewarnai rambut kesayangannya pagi ini, rambut hitamnya sekarang membingkai wajah imutnya berbeda dengan rambut merah yang diwarnainya kemarin, dua hari yang lalu ia juga mengecatnya hingga berwarna coklat muda.

**Jelek ya huweee TAT ~ aku pakai kacamata pas pelajaran berlangsung saja kok**

**Aniyo.. kau selalu terlihat manis di mataku**

~Blush~

Pemuda mungil itu paling tidak tahan bila digombali kedua kalinya oleh namjachingunya yang sedang menatap hangat dari kejauhan, ia hanya dapat berharap Kris tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sudah mulai memanas.

**Nado Kris~ kau juga terlihat tampan di mataku.. saranghaeyo**

Deg!

Kali ini giliran Kris yang kena checkmate. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit berpacu membaca tulisan rapi Suho, tak pernah ia merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya ketika dipuji tampan.

Ya! Dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa dirinya tampan, ganteng, kece.. blah.. blah makanya dia bisa terkenal di sekolah ini, tetapi sensasi lembut yang diterimanya kali ini sangat berbeda, sensasi unik yang cuma dapat diberikan oleh sesosok namja manis yang sekarang menatapnya malu-malu dengan cara menutupi setengah mukanya yang memerah dengan buku gambarnya. Kris makin tidak tahan melihat kelakuan imut kekasihnya dari seberang, kalau saja Suho berada di dekatnya sekarang, sudah pasti ia akan melumat bibirnya lalu menerkamnya. Uupss! Kemesumanmu belum hilang Kris!

Belum sempat juga pemuda blonde itu membalas jawabannya, wali kelas mereka sudah lebih dulu memukul kepala pasangan itu dengan rotan.

" Yaaa! Kris Wu! Kim Suho! kalian aku keluarkan dari kelas bukan untuk berpacarannn! Keliling lapangan 10 kali sanaaaa!"

Berakhirlah sepasang manusia itu menjalankan hukuman mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu, sedangkan para teman-temannya dan fansnya menyoraki mereka yang sedang berlari di atas lapangan SM yang luasnya bukan main itu untuk memberikan semangat dari jendela kelas masing-masing.

" ckckck.. duizhang kalau segitu sukanya sama Suho kenapa ngga mau ngaku saja sih" Baekhyun mengomentari seraya melihat perjuangan kedua temannya dari jendela, terlihat dengan jelas wajah Kris yang berseri-seri saat kedua tangan Suho menarik belakang seragamnya berharap dapat memperlambat kecepatan larinya.

"entahlah.. Kris memang bodoh lebih mementingkan harga dirinya"

" tetapi Suho hebat ya, cuma dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjinakan Kris, HAHAHAHAA" perkataan Kai mendapat sambutan tawa meriah dari ketiga lainnya.

Dari sekian banyak siswa siswi yang menyoraki mereka terdapat satu namja yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak senang.

" jangan melihat mereka seperti itu, kau tahu Kris sudah punya Suho kan?" Xiumin sahabat baiknya yang mengetahui pemuda yang satu ini memendam perasaan kepada namja blonde tersebut berusaha menghiburnya.

"hmmm" kedua mata hitamnya masih belum melepaskan bayangan kedua manusia di lapangan itu.

**######KRISHO######**

" Krisss…Krissss.. akhirnya kau bangun juga"

" uunghh.. aku dimana?" Kris mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali melihat disekelilingnya adalah ruangan serba putih

" kau di UKS pabbo.. kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sakit eoh? Kau pingsan di lapangan tadi setelah selesai lari" todong Suho sewot, untunglah ada Donghae saem yang membantunya memapah tubuh tingginya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kekasihnya sedang demam tinggi.

"eoh? Aku pingsan?" beo Kris dengan bengong.

" ya iyaalah.. kalau tidak bagaimana kau bisa disini." Suho sekarang mengambil obat demam dari kotak PKK yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"minumlah ini Kris, kau akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya" ia lalu menyodorkan tablet merah putih tersebut ke mulut namjachingunya, yang reflek ditutup rapat mulutnya.

" aku tidak suka makan obat" Kris merengek layaknya anak umur 5 tahun yang diberi obat, sekarang ia mati-matian menolak benda itu menjauh darinya.

" jangan manja Kris Wu, kalau kau tidak makan obat kau tidak bisa sembuh" Suho masih bersekukuh memaksa kekasihnya untuk meminum obat tersebut.

" aku akan minum, tapi ada syaratnya" Jreng! Kumat lagi otak yadongnya, padahal dirinya masih sakit juga.

"syarat? Apa itu?" pemuda manis itu mengedipkan kedua matanya imut kea rah kekasihnya.

" aku akan meminum obat tersebut tetapi melalui mu-lut-mu" Kris meletakkan ibu jarinya membelai bibir tipis kekasihnya dengan pelan. Suho sedikit merinding ketika jari lembut pemuda chinese itu mengusap bibirnya.

" bagaimana? Kau ingin aku sakit seperti ini karena tidak makan obatkah?" ia menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Kris tahu dengan benar namjachingunya tak dapat menolak permintaannya.

" uu..uuhh… baiklah… kaa..kalii ini sa..ja" Suho dengan bergetar memasukkan tablet tersebut ke dalam mulutnya lalu meminum air mineral dari gelas yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Perlahan ia menaikkan wajah tampan Kris yang otomatis membuka mulutnya kemudian menyalurkan obat tersebut ketika kedua bibir tersebut bertemu.

" su..sudah.." sebelum Suho sempat melepaskan bibirnya, Kris kembali menarik tengkuknya menahannya, menjilat bibir ranumnya dan membasahinya dengan saliva.

"ya..aa.. aku bisa tertular demammu kalau kau menciumku" pemuda cantik itu mendorong dada namjachingunya menolak sentuhan Kris.

" nado saranghae"

" ehh?" Suho mematu mendengar kata yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan dari mulut kekasihnya.

" jawaban yang tadi, aku belum menjawabnya" pemuda tersebut mencoba mengingat-ingat. Oh! Jawabannya atas pernyataan cintanya di buku gambar itu mendadak membuat wajah Suho memerah seperti tomat.

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kasur lalu menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya untuk berbaring ke atasnya. Ia meletakkan kepala Suho tepat di atas dadanya, membuat pemuda manis itu terkesiap mendengar suara jantung Kris bergemuruh.

" Suho.. kau tahu.. hanya kau yang sanggup membuat jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini" Kris mengambil salah satu tangan mungilnya lalu meletakkannya di dada kanannya.

Pemuda mungil tersebut sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu yang tak dapat diartikan. Kris mengusap penuh kasih sayang pipi namjachingunya yang ia rasa begitu lembut dan mulus.

"Aku menginginkanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu.. teruslah bersamaku" Kris mencium bibir tipis tersebut sekali lagi dengan lembut, tanpa melumat hanya menempelkannya. Kali ini Suho sama sekali tidak menolak, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan deru nafas Kris yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, ini pertama kalinya Suho merasakan ketulusan dalam ciuman tersebut, tautan bibir tanpa didasari niat jahat, ketulusan untuk menjalani hubungan baru.

**TBC~ (AIM at least 130-140 REVIEWS for FAST UPDATE)**

**Review again ne (0_0)/ welcome new reviewers! **

Uoooo! Reviewnya banyakkk kali chap lalu ampe 2 halaman lebih…. Author terharuu bangett T.T gomawo reviewersss! Muachh :* ! **I'm back!** Dengan cerita yang author mau ngga mau buat **sedikit rated "M"** … kyaahahah! **Review again yaa? Yang banyak :D!** Siapa yang kena jebak kemarin pikirin mereka NC-an sampai tuntas? hayoooo~ :p

Oh iyaa.. author mau menuai janji untuk buatin **sequelnya " our high school love story valentine version" ada ide**? xD kalau ada **review donx di fanficnya**.. bukan fanfic inii yahh…gomawoo :)

Special Thanks to**: tehehe, wu yinmi, pikachuu, hae15, leeminji elf, DragonAqua, aniaani47, riyoung17, diraLeeXiOh, JoonnieMyeonnie, byuncrackers(suyanq), titan18, LayChen Love Love2(chap1), PhykaaS4MK, richsuo( gamsha :D), jimae407203, LiezxoticVIP, sayakanoicinoe, esthiSipil, PurpleKim(chap4), Izca RizcassieYJ, junmyunyifan(anakkuu! 0.0) , yongchan, SungRaeYoo, steph(chap4), krishoshipper(chap4 + sorry Joonmyeon chap1).**

#######

author pusing kok ada yang nanya dah tamat yah ceritanya.. padahal author tulis **"LOL"** sama **TBC **juga #tepukjidat…

ada yang pengen author buatkan bagian Suho yang cemburu juga, **adilnya keduanya author buatin cemburu okee… sah!** (0.0)/


	7. Chapter 7

**Our High School Love Story**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, crack pair, gaje, ngakak, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ cameo: EXO**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.**

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**CHAPTER 7**

"nado saranghae"

.

.

"Aku menginginkanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu.. teruslah bersamaku"

.

.

.

.

.

Kris perlahan mengangkat wajah namjachingunya dengan hati-hati dari atas dadanya lalu menatap dalam kedua mata sayu Suho meyakinkan tiap kalimat yang dilontarkannya tadi merupakan kejujuran dari dalam hatinya, pemuda blonde itu pun menarik wajah cantik tersebut mendekat ke arahnya, membiarkan bibir tebalnya bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis tersebut dengan lembut. Ini pertama kalinya Suho merasakan perbedaan dalam ciuman mereka, sesuatu yang ia rasa begitu hangat dan lembut, tautan bibir yang didasari dengan kasih dan ketulusan.

~krekk~

tiba-tiba pintu ruangan UKS tersebut terbuka dengan lebarnya, menampilkan sesosok tubuh tegap dengan raut wajah murkanya ketika dia menyaksikan adegan dewasa yang dilakukan kedua muridnya.

" enggak sakit, enggak sehat, naga ini mesumnya nggak hilang-hilang juga" batinnya dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Kalau saja Kris tidak lagi demam, mungkin Kyuhyun saem sudah menguliti siswa mesum tersebut.

Sepertinya kedua murid yang sedang melakukan hal terlarangnya masih belum menyadari mata elang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak menyenangkan, masih setia melengketkan bibir mereka yang basah sambil memejamkan kedua mata menikmati sentuhan satu sama lain.

"ehem!"

Kegiatan keduanya langsung otomatis terhenti ketika mereka mendengar deheman guru evil yang sekarang menatap mereka tajam, kedua tangannya berpusat pada pinggangnya like a boss.

Kris dengan sangat sangat terpaksa mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam seragam kemeja Suho yang sempat bermain sebentar dengan tonjolan kecil pada dada putih namjachingunya.

" Cih! Lagi-lagi ada yang mengganggu!" umpat namja blonde tersebut dalam hatinya.

Kris tentu tak ingin berbuat masalah lebih lanjut lagi kalau tidak ingin hukumannya diperbanyak oleh guru tetangga menyebalkan tersebut. Sedangkan Suho malah dengan malu merapikan dan memasukkan kemejanya yang keluar masuk kembali ke dalam celana panjangnya.

" Kris Wu, kau tahu kan peraturan sekolah SM ini tidak memperbolehkanmu melakukan this and that di dalam sekolah?" Kyuhyun saem langsung menarik belakang kerah murid kesayangannya, menjauhkan tubuh mungilnya dari atas tubuh jangkung Kris, melindunginya dengan possessive seakan-akan takut murid tercintanya yang polos ternodai untuk kedua kalinya.

"jadi maksud saem, aku boleh melakukan piip sama Suho kalau di luar area sekolah kan saem?" duizhang kelas s2 itu meng-checkmate guru magnae tersebut, batinnya menolak keras bila dipaksa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh kekasihnya, salahkan tubuh putih Suho yang terlalu sexy sehingga membangkitkan hasrat.

" andwae yo! Anak dibawah umur masih belum boleh melakukan hal seperti itu!" Kyuhyun saem langsung sweatdrop, ngotot tak memberikan anak didik Siwon tersebut kesempatan sama sekali, padahal ia tahu benar Kris sudah melewati batas umur yang ditentukan untuk melakukan hal terlarang itu, tetapi lain halnya dengan Suho, dia lebih kecil satu tahun dari pacarnya.

" oh ayolah saem, saem tahu kan tidak menyentuh kekasih itu susah sekali, apalagi Suho juga ngga menolak, ya kan chagi~?"

Ya! Tak tahukan kau Kris Wu kalau songsaengnim itu sudah menjomblo selama 30-an tahun lamanya, kasihan jodohnya belum ketemu ketemu juga.

Suho yang ditanya kekasihnya secara blak-blakan hanya dapat mengangguk kepalanya pelan menahan malu dalam dekapan wali kelasnya.

"uuhh… rasanya geli saem, umm.. ta..tapi aku pengen lagi diraba Kris" namja mungil itu mengaku dengan jujurnya plus menampilkan muka watadosnya, tak merasa kalimat tersebut dapat secara langsung memberikan efek hebat pada namjachingunya, membangkitkan "wu junior" yang berada di tengah kakinya.

"oh shit! Baby-ku tegang lagi" Kris mati-matian menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya supaya tak disadari kedua manusia yang bersamanya di ruangan kecil tersebut, yang tentu saja gagal karena tonjolan besar tersebut menyembul dengan indahnya dari bawah selimut putihnya.

"what the….. Kris Wu jangan merusak malaikat unyu ku ini, cepat cari toilet sana, palli!" Kyuhyun saem segera menutup kedua mata anak didiknya dengan sebelah tangannya lalu sebelahnya lagi dengan sigap mendorong tubuh tegap itu keluar dari ruang UKS, oh seandainya ia bisa mencuci otak mesumnya dengan rinso anti noda #korbaniklan.

" ehh? Apa perlu aku temani Kris? Nanti dia pingsan pula di kamar mandi" Suho yang tak mengerti hal nista apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya di kamar mandi memperlihatkan gurat kekhawatirannya, ia takut namjachingunya kenapa-kenapa, bagaimana pun juga dia masih dalam kondisi yang belum dapat dikatakan sehat.

"Noo! Jangan! Nanti saem ngga bisa menyelamatkanmu nak" guru evil itu belum siap mental bila anak didiknya di grepe grepe lagi.

" ngomong-ngomong saem mencariku kan? kenapa?" Suho mengalihkan pembicaraanya, ia tahu wali kelasnya mencarinya sampai ke UKS pasti untuk memberikan informasi baru.

" oh iya! Kenapa aku sampai lupa… saem hanya menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkan Kris pulang, aku sudah bilang sama Siwon saem untuk memberi kalian izin, lalu nanti malam jangan pulang telat karena ada siswa baru yang akan tinggal di asrama hari ini" Kyuhyun saem menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia menyadari dirinya semakin pikun saja seiring bertambahnya usia.

" siswa baru? Di tahun ke tiga saem?" Suho selaku ketua kelas s1 memiringkan kepalanya imut, setahunya siswa baru tak diterima lagi di tahun ke tiga apalagi di pertengahan semester juga.

" nilai sebelumnya lumayan tinggi, latar belakangnya juga sangat bagus, ia anak yang baik dan sopan karena itu kepala sekolah mengizinkannya menamatkan sekolah menengahnya di sekolah SM ini"

Suho ber-oh ria mendengar informasi baru yang diterimanya, sedikit merasa sedih mengingatnya tidak dapat berlama-lama dengan Kris hari ini dikarenakan ia harus segera pulang sebelum jam 8 malam demi menjalankan acara penerimaan siswa baru di asramanya yang sudah menjadi tradisi tiap tahunnya.

**########KRISHO########**

Sudah setengah jam berlalu Suho menunggu kekasihnya di depan kamar mandi, ia mulai beneran berpikir kalau Kris pingsan di dalamnya sebelum akhirnya deritan pintu kamar mandi.

" Kris, kau beneran lama banget, apa sih yang kau lakukan di dalam?" ia langsung memberikan ransel pemuda blonde itu ke dada bidangnya. Suho sudah merapikan semua barang namjachingunya yang berceceran di meja kelasnya tadi ke dalam tas tersebut.

" …. Kau mau tahu nih?" Kris menampilkan smirk andalannya, mulai kumat lagi yadongnya saat ia melihat muka innocent Suho menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

" aku membayangkanmu chagi yahhhh~" ia membisikkan kalimat terlarangnya tepat di telinga kanan kekasihnya sengaja sedikit mendesah, ia ingin melihat muka Suho yang memerah akibat perbuat nakalnya tapi sepertinya namjachingunya sama sekali tidak mengerti arti tersembunyi dalam kalimat tersebut.

" mwo? Kenapa harus membayangkanku? Aku kan ada disini Kris?" namja chinese itu mati-matian menahan dirinya mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya yang polos namun menggoda tersebut, asal kau tahu Kim Suho, kata-katamu terdengar seperti ajakan this and that baginya.

"lu..lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi" Kris menutup setengah wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan tangan kanannya sedikit malu, padahal ia yang tadi bertindak hendak menggodanya lebih lanjut tetapi namjachingunya yang polos kelihatannya lebih lihai darinya.

" Kris kau sakit lagi yah?" tanpa aba-aba Suho langsung berdiri menghadap tubuh jangkungnya, berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka lalu menarik wajah tampannya untuk menempelkan dahinya ke dahi kekasihnya yang ia rasa masih membara. Kris merasa nyaman saat merasakan tangan Suho yang dingin namun lembut itu menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat, menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahinya lama, sepertinya pikirannya perlahan mulai mengambang tak jelas.

" kau masih demam tinggi Kris, mian.. karena aku kau sakit hari ini" pemuda manis itu merapikan poni kekuningan Kris yang agak acak, ia merasa menyesal sekali semalaman bermain air dalam cuaca sejuk seperti itu.

" hey! Ini cuma demam biasa, jangan dipikirkan, aku baik-baik saja chagi" Kris langsung gelagapan lantas mengacak suram kehitaman Suho pelan saat ia melihat bibir kekasihnya yang melengkung ke bawah seperti menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah.

Suho perlahan mendekatkan dirinya lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat, ia dapat merasakan temperature Kris yang perlahan mulai meninggi, kulit hangat tersebut meninggalkan panas di atas tubuh mungilnya. Pemuda manis itu merasakan perih di dalam hatinya saat ia melihat kondisi lemah namjachingunya yang begitu ia sayangi.

Sebagai pacar yang baik sudah sepantasnya ia lebih memperhatikan Kris, bukan malah mengajaknya bermain air di malam hari, bukan membiarkannya dihukum berdiri di depan teras asrama di tengah malam yang sejuk dengan pakaian yang basah, bukan juga membiarkan kekasihnya yang sedang demam menemaninya berlari mengitari lapangan sekolah.

"miann.. aku memberikan kesan buruk pada kencan pertama kita." Ini pertama kalinya Suho begitu kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, ia merasa sungguh tidak berguna dan selalu menyusahkan Kris.

Tanpa disangka Suho, Kris membalas pelukan eratnya, ia membelai rambut halus Suho dengan kasih sayang sedangkan pemuda manis itu masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang kekasihnya, berharap dengan cara inilah ia dapat menyalurkan permohonan maafnya atas seluruh kesalahannya kepada Kris.

" chagi ya~ aku sangat menikmati kencan pertama kita dan kau sama sekali tidak merusaknya, segalanya sudah terasa sempurna untukku selama aku terus bersamamu, berlama-lama denganmu, dan aku benar benar bahagia kau memberikan seluruh waktumu hanya untukku kemarin malam" aku Kris dengan jujur, ia tak ingin namjachingunya merasa lebih bersalah lagi, asal Suho tahu saja, ia rela menukar kesehatannya agar dapat mempertahankan pemuda yang berada di dalam dekapannya sekarang ini.

Perlahan Suho mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap iris hitam Kris yang sekarang menatapnya hangat sambil tersenyum lembut, keduanya masih saling berpelukan satu sama lain dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka di tengah koridor sekolah yang sepi. Perlahan wajah Kris mendekati wajah cantiknya, Suho segera memejamkan matanya reflek berfikir bahwa kekasihnya akan menciumnya di bibir lagi, tapi sepertinya kali ini tebakannya salah, Kris mengecup dahinya lembut dan lama sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu kanan namjachingunya.

"uuhh.. chagi~ temani aku pulang ke asrama ne?" Suho baru menyadari tubuh Kris yang semakin panas, merasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat dan terengah-engah, keringat mulai membanjiri wajah tampan kekasihnya. Pemuda berdarah korea itu berusaha menopang tubuh jangkung kekasihnya yang bertumpu pada tubuh mungilnya.

" Bertahanlah Kris, aku akan membawamu pulang, sabar ne?" Suho dengan sigap langsung memapah tubuh Kris yang melemas, ia melingkarkan lengan kanan pemuda blonde itu ke lehernya dan tangannya ia telusupkan ke pinggang kiri Kris membantunya berjalan.

Dalam setiap perjalannya menuju asrama tower B, Suho terus menerus memandang sendu wajah pucat kekasihnya di sebelah, bibirnya pecah-pecah dan alis matanya yang tebal tertaut menahan sakit, keringat dingin sudah membasahi seragam belakang Kris dan leher jenjangnya. Ah… seandainya saja penderitaan namjachingunya dapat diberikan kepadanya sedikit saja, Suho akan lebih senang menerimanya daripada melihat pemandangan yang saat ini mampu meretakkan hatinya.

Setelah mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan, Suho langsung membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya di tempat tidurnya yang berseprei biru. Kamar Kris terletak di lantai 10, ia menempati master room yang cukup luas, tetapi masih satu unit dengan Sehun dan Kai, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Lay tidak menempati asrama, mereka memilih tinggal di rumah masing-masing.

Suho bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang pada kekasihnya yang sedang demam, ini pertama kalinya ia merawat orang sakit sedangkan housemate belum ada satu pun yang pulang ke asrama karena diharuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan extra kurikuler tiap siang, sepertinya hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja di unit sebesar itu sampai sore atau malam harinya.

" Kriss..krisssss" Suho menguncang bahu Kris pelan yang sepertinya langsung terlelap begitu tubuhnya terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur, kedua matanya perlahan terbuka sedikit merintih akibat sakit kepala yang menderanya. Mata sayunya memandang lemah ke arah kekasihnya yang masih dengan sabar membangunkannya.

" Ireona, kau harus mengganti seragammu yang basah, nanti kau tambah masuk angin lagi Kris" perlahan Kris mengangguk berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun hasilnya nihil, otot ototnya yang pegal tak mau diajak bekerja sama, tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas untuk bangun kembali, ditambah dengan kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat.

Suho yang mengerti langsung melesat keluar kamar, beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan dua handuk kecil.

"Kris, aku lepaskan seragammu yah, kau harus ganti baju" tangan mungilnya dengan telaten melepaskan blazer sekolah, melonggarkan dasi yang melilit di leher dan membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja kekasihnya. Suho berusaha tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh ketika ia tak sengaja melirik tubuh sexy Kris yang bermandikan keringat.

Diusapnya tubuh namjachingunya dengan salah satu handuk kering yang ia celupkan ke dalam air hangat tersebut, mulai dari wajahnya, beralih ke lehernya, kedua tangannya, ketiaknya, dada bidangnya, perut ber-abs nya, serta terakhir membersihkan punggung kekasihnya. Setelahnya ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kering lainnya. Suho dengan sabar juga membantu Kris memakaikan kembali piyamanya yang ia temukan di dalam lemari pakaian Kris.

" chagi?~" Suho membalas tatapan tak senang dari Kris dengan bingung, apa dia melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat kekasihnya sebal padanya.

" Apa Kris? Ada yang salah ya?" kegiatan tangan Suho yang sedang memasangkan kancing piyama pacarnya pun dihentikan oleh Kris yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

" kenapa kau tidak membantuku menanggalkan celana sekolahku?" pertanyaan blak blakkan kekasihnya langsung memojokkan Suho, well, tentu saja! Dia sudah malu melepaskan kemeja Kris bagaimana lagi kalau membantunya melepaskan celananya.

"umm… kalau celana kau harus melepaskannya sendiri" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kris yang menatapnya intens, ia merasakan cengkraman tangan Kris menuntun kedua tangannya ke arah bagian selatan tubuhnya, meletakkan telapak tangan mungilnya pada kedua paha kokohnya.

" kau tahu aku masih sakit kan chagi, jadi kau harus menolongku mengganti baju yah" muncul lagi sifat manja Kris yang terlalu berlebih-lebihan itu, iseng ingin diperhatikan oleh namjachingunya, ia begitu senang mendapatkan perhatian dari Suho yang sangat peduli padanya hari ini.

"ta..tapiii…" Suho menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, ia ingin membantu namjachingunya tetapi ada hal lain yang menahan keinginannya.

" tidak ada tapi chagi~ aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman kalau masih memakai celana sempit seperti ini" dengan sedikit terpaksa Suho menjalankan perintah kekasihnya, tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika melepaskan tali pinggang hitam kekasihnya.

" waeyo? kenapa berhenti chagi?" Kris sengaja menggoda kekasihnya saat tangannya menghentikan kegiatannya sampai batas melepas kancing celananya, tangan kanannya memegang zippernya namun tak sanggup untuk menariknya turun ke bawah.

"aa..aku tidak bisa… Kris, aku ma…malu se…kali~" namja blonde itu sebenarnya tahu Suho takkan mungkin berani menanggalkan pakaiannya, ia hanya berniat mengusilinya saja karena menurutnya kekasihnya yang satu ini begitu imut dengan mukanya yang merona sambil menutup matanya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya bergetar menahan malu.

~cup~

sebuah ciuman kilat mendarat di hidung mancung Suho membuatnya membuka kedua matanya reflek, Kris menarik tangan kanannya melepaskan resleting celananya, ia merasa kasihan membully kekasihnya lebih jauh lagi.

"hehe.. aku hanya bercanda chagi~ aku bisa melepaskan celanaku sendiri, sebagai gantinya masakan makanan untukku otte?" Suho menghembuskan nafas lega, ia pikir kekasihnya tadi serius dengan permintaannya.

" kau mau makan apa Kris? Bubur? Tapi aku tidak yakin makananku akan enak" hanya bubur yang sekarang berada di otak Suho mengingat kondisi kekasihnya yang sedang demam ini.

" masakanmu akan selalu enak chagi~ kau lupa bekal buatanmu yang membuatku ketagihan, hum?"

" oh iya… ya sudahlah aku akan membuatkanmu bubur ayam dan ondel jahe, tidurlah dulu Kris nanti aku akan membangunkanmu" Kris membiarkan Suho menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya setelahnya tubuh mungil itu menghilang dibalik pintu bersiap-siap untuk membuat makanan bagi kekasihnya.

**########KRISHO########**

" buka mulutmu" Suho meniup niup buburnya yang masih panas sebelum memasukkan sesendok penuh ke dalam mulut namjachingunya, ia baru saja membantu Kris mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya, sembari menyangga punggungnya dengan menggunakan bantal.

" kau selalu pintar memasak seperti biasanya chagi~" Kris kembali mengagumi makanan buatan namjachingunya, Suho benar benar sosok calon istri yang baik menurutnya, perhatian dan pinter memasak.

" kau berlebihan Kris, ini hanya semangkok bubur saja kok" bohongnya.

Suho mengakui dirinya tak begitu pintar memasak namun ia tak berani menolak keinginan namjachingunya, ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya kemarin agar Kris dapat melihat dirinya ke arah lebih positif, dibalik perjuangannya ia berharap dapat membuat kekasihnya bahagia saat memakan makanan buatannya seperti saat pertama kali Kris menyicipi bento buatannya.

Tanpa Kris ketahui, ia mati-matian membuat bubur itu dengan bantuan Chanyeol, ia memaksa sahabatnya untuk memberikan resep bubur ayam yang paling enak secara namja jangkung yang satu itu memang sangat handal dalam memasak. Suho membutuhkan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk mengikuti langkah langkah resep tersebut melalui sms yang dikirim Chanyeol.

" apa ini, putih bulat besar seperti ini?" Kris menatap ondel-ondel putih berbentuk bulat yang terdapat black sesame di dalamnya, Nampak seperti mochi berukuran agak kecil. Beberapa ondel tersebut ditenggelamkan ke dalam air jahe manis.

" itu terbuat dari tepung mochi, kalau makan ini flu mu akan cepat sembuh" Suho mengetahui makanan ini karena ia sering memakannya di restoran chinese atau cantonese.

" rasanya agak aneh, tapi lumayan enak juga" Kris memakan sebuah ondel ondel tersebut, merasakan hangatnya jahe yang melewati tenggorokannya, memudahkan pernafasannya yang daritadi terhambat karena pilek.

" iya kan? Mama ku dulu sering membuatkannya untukku ketika aku sakit" pemuda chinese itu menatap air muka kekasihnya yang sedikit berubah menjadi sendu.

" chagi ya~ kau merindukan orang tuamu?" Kris sudah menyelesaikan makanannya pun meletakkan piring dan mangkoknya di atas meja di samping kasurnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya memperhatikan ekspresi Suho lebih detail lagi.

" begitulah… sudah setahun aku tak sempat pulang ke rumah, kau tak merindukan orang tuamu Kris?" tempat tinggal Suho memang bukan terletak di Seoul, ia harus menempuh perjalanan jauh untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya, itu membuatnya sedikit merasa kesepian.

" hmmm.. terkadang.. tapi aku tak begitu sedih karena kau selalu menemaniku chagi… sini" Kris menarik tubuh mungil Suho untuk berbaring di sampingnya, tempat tidurnya memang berukuran lumayan lebar sehingga memungkinkan untuk ditiduri oleh dua orang.

Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Suho setelahnya dengan pelan, merengkuhnya tak terlalu erat di atas tempat tidur, menyelipkan sebelah kakinya diantara kaki Suho sebelahnya lagi berada di atasnya, tanpa perlu kata kata Kris meyakinkan namjachingunya bahwasanya ia akan selalu berada di sisinya dan menghilangkan kesepiannya.

"chagi~" Kris kembali berbicara setelah keheningan berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu.

"hmmm?"

" liburan ke depannya kau akan pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?" liburan mendatang sekitar dua atau tiga bulan lagi, mereka diberi cuti selama hampir tiga minggu, biasanya banyak murid murid SM yang akan pulang ke kampung halamannya demi berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

" sepertinya begitu, aku sudah rindu sekali sama appa dan eomma, wae?" Suho menuliskan kata tak jelas di atas dada kekasihnya, atau mungkin menggambar, entahlah.

" saat itu, aku boleh ikut menemui orang tuamu?" hati Kris sedikit melonjat mengingat dirinya yang berani sekali menemui calon mertuanya, tapi ia memang ingin sekali bertemu dengan kedua ayah dan ibu yang melahirkan Suho ke dunia, ingin sekali berterima kasih diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai anak satu-satunya.

" eh? Kris kau mau datang ke rumahku?" Kris mengangguk pelan sambil menelan salivanya takut kekasihnya akan menolak permintaanya, tetapi Suho malah tersenyum manis kepadanya, memperlihatkan eyesmile yang selalu ditunjukkannya.

" hehehe… aku senang sekali Kris, aku juga ingin segera mengenalkanmu pada appa dan eomma sebagai kekasihku, mereka pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu" huff… Kris bernafas lega, untunglah kekasihnya tak menolaknya, ia benar benar harus membuat good impression kepada orang tua Suho pada saatnya tiba nanti.

" Nanti setelah aku datang menemui orang tuamu, lain kali giliranmu untuk datang ke rumahku yah?" pernyataan itu membuat tubuh Suho melonjak kaget di dalam rengkuhan kekasihnya.

" e..ehh.. akuu.. belum siap.. bagaimana kalau.. mereka membenciku?" nafas Suho sedikit tercekat mengatakannya, kalau ia sempat dibenci maka berakhirlah hubungan mereka berdua.

" tidak mungkin chagi~ mereka pasti luluh melihatmu begitu polos dan manis" Kris mencubit hidung Suho dengan pelan sambil terkekeh, lucu melihat wajah namjachingunya yang panic membayangkan yang enggak-enggak.

" yang terpenting..~ "

" yang terpenting?" beo Suho bengong menatap mata Kris dalam.

" mereka pasti menerimamu karena kaulah kekasihku pertama dan terakhir kalinya yang akan kukenalkan pada orang tuaku" Kris memberikan senyum lembutnya menenangkan hati Suho.

" benarkah aku yang pertama Kris?" ia menangkap ada rasa bahagia dalam suara Suho.

" aku tidak berbohong, karena kaulah orang pertama yang bisa menangkap hatiku"

" dasar gombal, kau tidak akan membuangku setelah bosan berpacaran denganku seperti yeoja lainnya kan?" tak ayal ada sedikit rasa takut yang terbersit di dalam otak Suho mengingat sejarah mantan-mantan Kris yang diputuskannya dalam setahun ini.

" tidak akan chagi~ kalau aku sudah berencana untuk memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku itu tandanya aku serius, lagipula aku tak ingin membuat princess yang cantik ini menangis" Kris memang sama sekali tidak berbohong, ia ingin menjalani cinta yang serius dengan Suho, persetan dengan pergantian orientasi sexualnya. Apalagi ia yakin takkan sanggup melihat wajah Suho yang menangis karena perbuatannya.

" yaaa! Aku prince bukan princess, aku ini namja" suho memukul dada Kris pelan sambil mempoutkan bibir khasnya.

" bagiku kau adalah princess ku, tak peduli kau namja atau yeoja, kau harus tahu aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu" Kris kembali memeluk tubuh Suho lebih erat, menghirup wangi vanillanya yang selalu memabukkan dari lehernya, diliriknya bekas kissmarknya yang dibubuhinya kemarin yang tertutup plester, perlahan ia mengupas seluruh plester tersebut dari kulit namjachingunya.

" Kris, kenapa kau membuang plesternya?" Suho yang tak bisa banyak gerak dalam pelukan namja blonde itu sedikit meringis saat plester tersebut tercabut dari kulitnya.

" hmm.. saat kau hanya bersamaku, aku ingin melihat tanda kepemilikanku padamu chagi ya~" sifat Kris yang possessive namun Suho sangat menyukainya, itu seperti menandakan bahwa Kris begitu menghargainya.

" hehee.. tidurlah Kris, kau masih sedikit demam" Suho berencana untuk melepaskan diri darinya tapi kekasihnya malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk lehernya.

" aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu begini saja, rasanya nyaman sekali" Kris menggesek-gesekkan mukanya ke leher Suho, semakin mencari bau vanilla yang disukainya.

" ck.. Kris kau manja sekali kalau sudah sakit begini"

" bukannya biasanya aku juga manja?" Suho dapat merasakan senyuman Kris dibalik kulit lehernya.

" iya kau memang manja, tetapi kali ini kau lebih manja lagi" pemuda manis itu pun perlahan mengalungkan kembali tangan mungilnya ke punggung kekar Kris, membiarkan namjachingunya yang sakit merasakan hawa dingin tubuhnya. Saat ia mendengar deru nafas teratur dari Kris, ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium sebentar bibir tebal Kris secara diam-diam, lama sekali ia menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya sekarang.

" hhh.. kalau aku sakit besok karena menciummu itu semua salahmu" bisik Suho pelan tanpa membangunkan namjachingunya, ia membelai rahang Kris sambil memandang wajah Kris yang rupawan tersebut.

"…"

" benar-benar…. Mengapa dalam waktu 2 hari saja kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu eoh?" Suho menyadari mungkin dari jauh jauh hari sebelumnya ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Kris tanpa ia sadari, apakah Kris berfikir hal yang sama dengannya? Tak ada orang yang tau selain author :p

Perlahan ia pun menutup kedua matanya, mengikuti Kris yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju ke alam mimpi.

**########KRISHO########**

" Kris Wu! Kau kemanakann anak didikkkuuuuuu?"

~BLAM~

dibukanya pintu kamar Kris dengan keras, matanya melotot melihat kedua manusia itu bergelung di atas kasur Kris berpelukkan satu sama lain, oh so swit banget gitu!

"uunggg?" Suho yang pertama kali bangun mendengar suara pintu yang keras tersebut langsung mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan gaya imutnya.

" ada apa saem? Hoammmm" Kris mengekori Suho yang juga terbangun sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku.

" kau tidak tahu jam berapa ini..? sudah kuduga Suho berada di tempatmu, dan tidur di satu ranjang lagi" Kyuhyun saem sebentar lagi pasti kena darah tinggi bila terus mengurus sepasang kekasih itu lebih lama lagi.

"omo mataku!" Sehun melihat keduanya dari belakang Kyuhyun saem langsung menutup kedua matanya.

" ya Sehun na! Kita tak melakukan apa-apa juga!" Kris mendadak takut saat merasakan hawa hitam guru tetangga sebelahnya, sudah jera dia dihukum kemarin, jangan hari ini juga.

" kita ngga ngapa-ngapaem kok saem, kasihan Kris masih sakit jangan dihukum" pemuda chinese itu mendadak senang saat namjachingunya membelanya, ahh begini enaknya punya pacar.

" ya sudahlah aku melepaskanmu kali ini Kris Wu, Suho kita pulang ke asrama sekarang" Kyuhyun saem langsung menarik lengan Suho untuk mengikutinya pulang ke tower A. Kedua tower asrama tersebut hanya berseberangan satu sama lain.

" kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu saem?" efek baru bangun melemotkan otak Suho sebentar.

" hahhh… kan sudah saem bilang malam ini ada acara penerimaan murid baru kan? Kita sudah telat setengah jam" Suho melirik jam tangan tag heuer nya, sekarang sudah jam 8.35 rupanya, tidak aneh guru magnae tersebut kelabakan mencarinya.

**Tower A**

" Suho segera bersiap-siap, kau ganti baju dulu lalu kita semua berkumpul di hall room" Suho langsung memangut-mangut dan melesat ke dalam kamarnya, sepertinya yang lain sudah berada di dalam hall tersebut, dia benar-benar telat rupanya karena mendengar music bervolume keras dari dalam.

" Chagi~ ada murid baru yah?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba saat Suho keluar dari dalam kamarnya- milik Suho dan Chanyeol-, rupanya ia mengekori namjachingunya ke dalam tower seberang karena penasaran.

" omo! kau mengkagetkanku saja Kris, umm.. begitu sih katanya tadi pagi, mian aku lupa memberitahumu tadi sampai Kyuhyun saem memarahimu" Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, untung sepertinya kekasihnya tidak sebal karena keteledorannya.

Keduanya memasuki ruangan hall tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengundang perhatian semuanya, Suho melihat sekelilingnya dengan matanya, mencari sosok murid baru yang akan menempati kelasnya mulai besok, sebagai ketua kelas s1 dia wajib memberikan kesan baik sekedar berbasa basi atau ramah dengan murid baru agar mereka tidak merasa diacuhkan.

" Yo! Suho kau lama sekali" Chanyeol mengkagetkannya dengan menepuk pundaknya keras.

" bagaimana resep masakan….umpphhh!?" Suho segera menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan kasar, bodoh sekali sahabatnya yang satu ini hampir mengumbar aib eh rahasianya di hadapan Kris, tapi sepertinya kekasihnya sama sekali tidak mengerti perbincangan keduanya.

" resep masakan apa?" Kris mencoba bergabung dengan gossip kedua manusia itu.

" ani.. aniyo bukan apa-apa Kris,Yeollie mau mencoba membuat masakan baru besok, hehehee" Suho tertawa garing berharap rahasianya tidak terbongkar, dan memang tidak karena Kris dengan bodohnya menelan mentah-mentah alasannya.

" my baby Suhoo, I miss you so much bebeb, hampir seharian kita tak bertemu hari ini" Jongdae langsung menerkam tubuh mungil Suho sehingga ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang, datang Kris langsung menunjukkan muka sewotnya melihat Jongdae memeluk kekasihnya dengan mesranya (bayangkan saja pas MAMA 2013).

" ya bebek! Kasihan Suho dia tak bisa bernafas kau peluk seperti itu" Luhan menarik kerah Jongdae sedikit kasar.

"umphh..hmmphh… puahhh! Chen! kau mau membunuhku hah" Suho langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat tubuh Jongdae sudah melepaskannya.

" hehehe.. mian :P"

" kenapa aku bisa punya sahabat sepertimu..chen.. chen! Hhh.. sekarang dimana murid baru itu?" Suho kembali memandang sekelilingnya, masih belum dapat menemukan batang hidung murid asing tersebut.

" ooo.. kalau dia itu disana Ho… sangkin kecilnya dia kau sampai tidak bisa melihatnya, haha" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah namja bermata bulat, berperawakan mungil dan squishy, yang mukanya kelihatan seperti anak hilang gitu. #plak (0.0)v

" itu muridd barunya, beneran? Imuttnyaaaa~" Suho langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat namja tersebut, dengan segera ia menuju ke arahnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai ketua kelas s1.

" anyeong, Suho imnida! Bangapseupnida :D, aku ketua kelasmu untuk semester ini, jadi jangan ragu untuk mencariku kalau kau mengalami kesulitan ne?" dengan seramah mungkin Suho memperkenalkan dirinya ( begitulah sikap murid teladan yang sifatnya berubah 180 derajat).

"ahh.. ne.. Do Kyungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggilku D.O. mannaseo bangapseupnida, mohon bantuannya untuk tahun terakhir ini" namja yang lebih kecil daripada Suho itu pun membalas membungkukkan tubuhnya, perkenalan yang ramah luar biasa untuk keduanya.

Terlihat perkenalan diri yang biasa saja, namun dibelakang Suho, terlihat Kris menatap dalam Kyungsoo, ia merasa akan ada hal tak menyenangkan yang akan terjadi ke depannya, dan ia berharap feelingnya kali ini salah total. Namun melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap dalam ke matanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum, pemuda jangkung ini tahu ia harus melindungi kekasihnya mati-matian atau pemuda manis itu akan direbut dari sisinya.

**TBC~ **

**Review again ne (0_0)/ welcome new reviewers! **

Sorry ya ceritanya agak lama updet dikit ini author baru ada waktu luang pas week 1 agak nyante gitu… author uda **masuk semester baru** lagi soalnya, **jadi ga bisa sering-sering update.. mungkin 1 bulan 2x (?) atau lebih?** Author gak yakin, **yang pasti kalau author punya ide atau sempat author pasti updet**.. maklum author uda year 3.. di universitas author kalo uda year 3 bahan peernya uda numpuk.. author aza ga tau gitu banyak peer semester ini T.T untuk 12 weeks ini aza author ada 20 reports nunggak + presentasi T.T huwee…apalagi ujian waktu itu author fail lagi satu unit TAT duh! Tambah runyam deh.. otak makin mampet pastinya.. author sekarang aja belum apa2 uda stress berat #curcol #galao.. **mohon pengertiannya..** **jadi bersabarlah ne readers~ gomawoooo~**

Special Thanks to**: fykaisoo, wu yinmi, hwang yumi, DragonAqua, wereyeolves, titan18, esthiSipil, JoonnieMyeonnie, PhykaaS4MK, junmyunyifan, suyanq, hae15, sayakanoicinoe, riyoung17, kikiikyujunmyun, jimae407203, leeminji elf, anonymous, baby Magnae, SungRaeYoo, Alika Malik, LiezxoticVIP, RubikLuhan, yongchan, chyu.**

**##############**

uups! Maaf author pundung chap lalu.. P3K jadi PKK.. maklum nilai author merah mulu pas SMA -_-" duh jadi malu typonya parah kali! lalu PKK itu kotak apaan sih? 0.0

yang author buat tak polos readers karena telah mengubanhnya menjadi rated M mohon dimaafkan ya xD #plak

kedua tokoh sampingan bukan CS nya Kris sama Suho, jelas donk!

Ini belum end bah! Masih long long way to go :)

Yang mendukung Wonkyu disatuin angkat tangan? Hahaa.. rupanya ada beberapa reviewers pengen disatuin kedua guru jomblo ini xD, bagaimana permirsa? Give me an idea please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Our High School Love Story**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, crack pair, gaje, ngakak, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ cameo: EXO pairing lain: find it by yourself**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.**

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**CHAPTER 8**

Sabtu siang itu, seorang namja berparas manis itu terlihat mengitari seluruh gedung sekolah SM, sesekali memutar kedua bola matanya mencari sesosok bayangan manusia, mulai dari tingkat 3 hingga ke lantai dasar. Ia tersenyum manis ketika menemukan sesorang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di samping lapangan sekolah, tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon berindang.

" Ya! Do yahh…!" jeritnya memanggil namja bermata bulat tersebut sambil berlari-lari kecil, tangannya membopong beberapa buah buku tebal yang diketahui sebagai buku panduan berbahasa Inggris dan buku kamus Korea-Inggris.

Namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu pun menoleh ke arahnya lalu menepuk tanah berumput di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan Suho untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

" kau mencariku Ho?" DO pun mencabut headphone dari kedua telinganya dan menekan tombol stop pada Ipod bercasing aqua miliknya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana sekolahnya.

" tentu saja, kau ini suka sekali membolos! Kau tahu kan nanti kita ada kelas sore hari ini?" Suho pun mendengar titahan temannya untuk duduk di sampingnya, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut hazel dan kulit putihnya.

" kau mencariku untuk mengatakan itu? Aduhh.. perhatian sekali kamu padaku" goda DO sambil sengaja menunjukkan cengirannya yang lumayan terlihat menyeramkan tersebut.

" aku ini ketua kelas! Kalau kau terus membolos aku yang dimarahi Kyuhyun saem nantinya" Suho menjitak kepala pemuda berbibir hati tersebut dengan agak sebal.

Hanya beberapa hari sejak pertemuan Suho dengan anak baru tersebut namun kedua pemuda mungil tersebut tampaknya sudah menjadi sahabat dekat. Keduanya sering bersama-sama hampir tiap waktu karena Suho selaku ketua kelas s1 dimandatkan wali kelasnya untuk memberi arahan dan pengawasan pada murid baru tersebut.

Suho memijit pelipisnya pelan melihat kelakuan teman barunya ini, pemuda manis tersebut tak habis pikir, baru saja namja yang satu ini pindah ke sekolahnya tetapi sudah berani berbuat ulah. Suho teringat kesan pertamanya dengan DO, sangat bodoh bila ia berfikir namja squishy yang disampingnya ini merupakan pemuda polos, sopan, imut, baik, blah blah blah~ dan yang pastinya bukan tukang pembuat onar dan tukang bolos.

DO menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat namja frustasi di sampingnya sambil terkekeh dalam hati, ia merasa senang melihat namja berkulit putih di sampingnya begitu menghawatirkannya. Sebenarnya DO tahu dengan jelas pemuda tersebut sudah memiliki kekasih tapi apa daya hatinya tak mampu berbohong, ia telah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertamanya sejak ia bertemu dengan Suho di dorm malam itu, siapa yang tidak terpedaya dengan ketampanan Suho? Senyumnya yang begitu menawan dan angelic facenya ketika pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya langsung memesonanya dalam detik itu, oh! Jangan lupakan suaranya yang lembut dan merdu dengan penuh kesopan santunan menyapanya waktu itu.

Pemuda squishy itu masih mengingat dengan jelas tatapan tidak suka Kris padanya malam itu, saat itu ia masih belum tahu bahwa pemuda blonde itu merupakan kekasih Suho hanya berani menantangnya dengan membalas tatapannya dalam dengan menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Tetapi melihat kedekatan kedua insan selama beberapa hari ini, DO tahu ia harus mengalah saat melihat tatapan cinta dan perhatian yang diberikan Suho pada Kris dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Kris tampak begitu menyayangi dan melindungi Suho.

Dengan perasaan tak rela akhirnya DO harus berbuat onar demi mendapat sedikit perhatian dari namja yang dinaksirnya tersebut meski ia tahu dengan jelas Suho tak akan menyukai kelakuannya, tetapi hanya inilah jalan satu-satunya yang mampu membuat mata Suho berpaling dari kekasihnya. Di satu sisi DO agak merasa bersalah dengan Kris, tetapi di sisi lain hatinya merasa puas saat melihat Suho yang selalu kewalah mencarinya tiap hari dengan memancarkan tatapan khawatirnya.

" ya! Kau berani menjitakku, awas kauuu!" DO dengan modusnya langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda manis itu, menjatuhkannya di atas rerumputan hijau sebelum mengelitik seluruh tubuhnya.

" hyahaahaha! Pabbooo hahaaa! Yahhh! Hentikannn! puhahaaa" Suho mengeliat tak karuan saat titik sensitivenya dimainkan DO. Tangan nakal temannya terus menggelitik leher dan pinggangnya hingga perutnya kesakitan karena kebanyakan ketawa.

" Ehem!"

Keduanya langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara bass yang dalam menyapa pendengaran mereka, Suho perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang sedikit berair menatap terbalik pemuda blonde tampan yang dirindukannya seharian ini, yang sedang menatap kedua pemuda mungil itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

" Krissss" sapa Suho sambil tersenyum senang lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dari terlentang ke tengkurap di atas rumput karena tubuh DO masih setia menindihnya.

" aku mencarimu tadi di kelasmu chagi, tapi kata Jongdae kau menghilang karena mencari anak baru ini" tatapan tak senang Kris langsung focus ke target yang sedang menindih tubuh namjachingunya, namja yang ditatapnya pun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Suho.

" ahh.. mian! Habis kyuhyun saem menyuruhku mencari DO karena dia kebanyakan membolos minggu ini" Suho pun berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang masih tak bertenaga karena kebanyakan ketawa.

" lihatlah.. kau benar-benar berantakan sekarang chagi~" Kris lalu berjongkok menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh namjachingunya yang terduduk di atas rumput itu sambil membersihkan wajah mulusnya dari tanah yang menempel pada pipi kanannya, mengelusnya dengan kelemah lembutan, tak lupa juga merapikan rambut kecoklatan namjachingunya yang sudah ditempeli rumput kehijauan. Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu awkward untuk dilihat dari sudut pandang DO.

Kris yang sadar ditatap DO pun semakin mengumbar kemesraannya dengan mencium pipi kanan Suho lama setelah membersihkan pipi lembutnya lalu merengkuh tubuh mungilnya erat.

" aihh.. Kris pabbo… dilihat DO nihhh~" Sudah seminggu berpacaran dengan Kris tidak mengurangi kadar kepolosan seorang Suho. Terlihat dengan jelas pemuda manis tersebut masih shock dengan kelakuan namjachingunya yang tak bisa diprediksi itu hingga menahan malunya dengan membenamkan wajah memerahnya di dada Kris sambil memukul dada bidangnya pelan.

" biarkan dia melihat chagi, aku merindukanmu karena akhir-akhir ini kau sering melupakanku karena teman barumu itu" Suho langsung menengadah menatap khawatir wajah namjachingunya, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kris saat menatap wajah sendu pemuda blonde yang sedang memeluknya dalam dekapannya tersebut.

" mian Kris.. cuma kau seorang yang mengisi pikiranku kok… jadi mana mungkin aku melupakanmu" Suho mengelus wajah tampan dihadapannya, memang akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak terlalu banyak bersama karena Suho harus pintar-pintar membagi waktunya diantara memfokuskan perhatiannya pada DO dan menyediakan quality time untuk kekasihnya.

" jinjja? Kalau begitu buktikan padaku" mata DO sedikit membulat ketika ia menangkap namja yang ditaksirnya mencium kilat bibir tebal kekasihnya sambil menahan malu, sedikit salah tingkah menatap adegan dewasa yang terpampang di hadapannya.

" ckckck.. chagii~ tiap hari kuajarkan tapi kau tidak pernah pintar eoh? ciuman itu seperti ini chagi…." wajah DO langsung memanas, kontan memerah seperti tomat ketika Kris menglaim bibir tipis Suho dengan melumatnya pelan dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya, lengkap dengan desahan-desahan halus yang keluar dari mulut Suho ketika pemuda tampan itu mengabsen isi mulutnya dan mengigit lembut lidahnya. Pemuda squishy itu meneguk salivanya susah payah saat menatap tanpa berkedip kedua tangan nakal Kris yang memainkan nipple kecoklatan Suho dari luar seragamnya hingga menegang, tercetak dengan jelas warna kecoklatan dari kemeja putih tersebut.

" nghh..cphkk… Kriishhh.. ngahh" akhirnya pemuda blonde itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari kekasihnya ketika Suho kehabisan pasokan nafas, saliva yang panjang terbentuk saat Kris mengeluarkan lidahnya dari gua hangat namjachingunya. Ia menopang tubuh mungil namjachingunya yang sekarang melemas total akibat perbuatannya, membenamkan wajah memerahnya yang terengah-engah di dada lebarnya.

DO berani bersumpah Kris sedang mengolok-ngoloknya, smirk andalannya tercetak pada wajahnya membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu ingin sekali meninju rahangnya meski ia akui Kris memang paling tampan saat bersmirk ria. Ditatapnya pemuda blonde itu yang sedang membuka tutup mulutnya membentuk sebuah kalimat, mengirimkan pesan tersebut tanpa bersuara agar kekasih di pelukannya tidak menyadarinya.

" Suho itu hanya milikku seorang" begitu kira-kira pesan yang ditangkap DO. Kris benar-benar lelaki yang posesif pikirnya.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Tanda bel masuk kelas sore sudah berbunyi, tandanya waktu istirahat semua murid SM sudah berakhir.

" chagi ya, cepat masuk kelas nanti kita terlambat" Kris mengelus lembut rambut hazel kekasihnya yang masih setia membenamkan kepalanya di dalam pelukannya. Perlahan Suho menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh kekasihnya meski kedua tangannya masih menarik seragam depan Kris untuk menopang kedua lututnya yang masih lemas.

" K.. Kris.. aku bisa pingsan kalau kau menciumku seperti tadi" tubuh Suho masih belum dapat berhenti bergetar karena efek ciuman yang didapatnya. Ia belum pernah mendapat ciuman seintens itu dari kekasihnya sebelumnya, tak pernah diketahuinya kekasihnya begitu ahli dalam berciuman.

" aduh.. kekasihku yang satu ini memang polos sekali" pemuda blonde itu mencubit pipi merah Suho dengan gemas, ia lalu menggandeng tubuh mungil itu menjauh dari lapangan tersebut setelah memungut buku-buku kekasihnya yang berserakan.

Suho yang baru sadar langsung menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya ia melupakan temannya yang sekarang masih duduk di atas rumput dengan wajah memerahnya yang masih tak hilang-hilang juga. " ah.. DO ya …kajja! ayo masuk kelas.. nanti kau dihukum kyuhyun saem"

" nan..nanti saja aku menyusul… kalian duluan saja" Suho menatap aneh teman barunya yang masih setia duduk dengan beberapa butir keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya, sedangkan Kris langsung menatap mengerti kondisi DO kembali menunjukkan smirknya.

" jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi DO ya, kau harus segera menenangkan adikmu sebelum guru evil itu datang" wajah pemuda squishy itu pun langsung mematang sempurna mendengar penuturan Kris yang blak-blakan, ia merapatkan pahanya menyembunyikan boner yang memaksa menyembul dari antara kakinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia pun masih sangat polos, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat adegan panas yang membuatnya terangsang berat.

Kris pun kembali menarik namjachingunya menjauh dari pemuda squishy itu yang membalasnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. " tadi itu dia kenapa sih? Dia kebelet pipis? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan adik? Seingatku DO itu anak tunggal" Suho melancarkan poutnya kepada pemuda tinggi itu meminta penjelasan.

" pfft! Aigo.. nanti kalau sudah dewasa kau juga mengerti" okay, Kris sekarang tampak seperti bapak-bapak yang berbicara kepada putrinya.

" Kris, kauu curang.. kenapa kau suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku eoh?" Suho masih menatap namjachingunya sebal ketika kekasihnya sudah mengantarkannya di depan kelas s1.

" hehe.. aku tak ingin merusak kepolosanmu chagi ( padahal dia yang paling merusak -_-")… Anyway besok hari minggu kan? Kencan yuk chagi.. sudah lama kita tak pergi berdua saja" Kris ingin menyekap namja mungilnya sehari saja dari orang lain, terutama DO karena namja itu suka sekali menyembunyikan namjachingunya darinya. Mungkin dengan kencan kali ini, rindunya pada kekasihnya akan sedikit terobati.

" umm! aku mau Krisss…janji! " Suho mengangguk kesenangan, menampakkan eye smilenya sambil melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, dimana ia dapat memiliki waktu seharian penuh hanya dengan Kris. Pemuda manis itu berjinjit lalu mencium pipi pemuda blonde itu dengan malu-malu sebelum masuk ke kelasnya.

.

Ketika dilihatinya kedua insan tersebut menjauh dari pandangannya, DO pun segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi terdekat dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih, sedikit menggeram menahan desahan atas ketidaknyamanan tubuh bagian bawahnya saat adiknya tergesek-gesek resleting celana sekolahnya yang sempit tiap ia melangkahkan kakinya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia membuka kancing dan menurunkan resletingnya saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tersebut ketika ia melihat semua ruangan toilet tersebut kosong.

Ia pun mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang dan memulai aktifitas yang dilakukan tiap namja sehat sambil mengeluarkan desahan nikmat dari bibir hatinya. DO mempercepat pergerakan tangan kanannya berusaha bersaing dengan waktu. 5 menit berlalu saat sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks tiba-tiba saja pintu toilet miliknya terbuka lebar menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi berkulit tan yang menatapnya dengan kaget, sepertinya pemuda squishy itu lupa mengunci bilik kamar mandinya. DO yang tersentak kaget langsung berusaha menyembunyikan miliknya dengan menutup selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya, sedikit menahan kesakitan pada adiknya karena klimaksnya tertunda.

" mi.. miann.. aku tidak tahu ada orang" DO memang memilih bilik pertama, jadi wajar saja tiap orang yang masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut pasti langsung membuka pintu tersebut, apalagi keteledoran pemuda squishy itu yang lupa mengunci pintunya membuat orang lain berpikir bilik tersebut kosong.

" ti.. tidak apa-apa.. tolong keluar" DO membalikkan tubuhnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari hadapan namja tersebut, tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika tubuh namja tan yang tak dikenalnya bukannya menjauh tetapi malah semakin mendekatinya dan mengunci bilik kamar tersebut. Namja tersebut tanpa aba-aba langsung meremas milik namja mungil itu dari belakang membuatnya kembali mendesah.

" kau.. apa yang kau.. lakukann.. ngghh" kedua tangan DO berusaha mengapai tangan kanan namja tersebut yang masih setia memanjakan miliknya yang tidak terlalu besar.

" sebagai permintaan maaf telah mengganggu aktifitasmu, aku akan membantumu klimaks sebanyak yang kau mau" namja tan tersebut mengulum cuping telinga kanan DO sebelum memulai segala aktifitas panas mereka yang berakhir dengan desah-desahan keras yang terdengar jelas mengisi kamar mandi tersebut.

**#########KRISHO#######**

**Suho's class, s1**

Namja manis itu sesekali menoleh ke bangku kosong yang berada di samping kanannya sambil mendengus kesal, namja yang ditunggu-tunggunya membolos lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tempat duduk DO memang terletak di seberang kanannya, Kyuhyun saem mengatur tempat duduknya seperti itu agar memudahkan proses belajar mengajar di kelas.

" baiklah anak-anak, hari ini saem akan mengadakan ujian dadakan bahasa Inggris"

DEG!

Mata Suho langsung membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun saem yang terdengar seperti hakim yang menentukan hukuman mati pada criminal.

" aahh.. aku belummm belajarrrrr!" Luhan menjerit frustasi lalu mengacak rambutnya. Luhan memang sangat lemah dalam bahasa Inggris, jelas saja karena ia berdarah Chinese.

" Yeolllliee aaa~ saranghae nae chingu… bantu aku ya.. jeballl" Jongdae melancarkan aksi aegyonya dengan tatapan memelasnya, dari keempat sekawan ini, yang pintar berbahasa inggris cuma Chanyeol seorang, ketiga orang lainnya nilai bahasa inggrisnya selalu dibawah 6.

" kau menjijikan bebek… biasanya kau selalu mengolok-ngolokku" pemuda jangkung itu menyentil dahi king troll itu tanda tak setuju, ia akan membantu kedua temannya yang lain tapi tidak dengan Jongdae, karena ia teman yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya.

" oh ayolahh.. kalii ini sajaa.. please.. nanti aku traktir makan malam deh" mendengar kata traktir Chanyeol langsung tertawa kesenangan memamerkan rich teethnya, akhirnya saat ini tiba juga dimana ia dapat dengan leluasa memeras dompet sahabat bebeknya.

" oke deal! Aku mau Tony Romas buat makan malamku" Suho menatap kasihan sahabat trollnya yang uang sakunya dipastikan akan menipis, apalagi porsi makan Chanyeol yang banyaknya luar biasa itu.

" jadi anak-anak kalau kalian tidak lulus di ujian ini, besok wajib datang ke sekolah untuk remedial" perkataan kyuhyun saem langsung membawa keributan dalam kelas. Hari minggu lalu mereka sudah disuruh datang ke sekolah sebagai replacement class (chap1), untuk minggu ini mereka jelas tidak mau lagi disuruh datang ke sekolah mengingat hampir 50% siswa dalam kelas selalu mendapat nilai fail dalam ulangan bahasa inggris.

Suho mendadak takut mendengar penuturan guru evil tersebut, ia harus lulus bagaimana pun juga, pemuda manis itu sungguh tak ingin membatalkan kencan keduanya dengan Kris.

" Yeoll ahh… seluruh hidupku bergantung padamuuuu" rengeknya mendramatisir kepada teman sebangkunya, tidak biasanya Suho menyontek tapi hanya kali ini saja, demi kelulusannya dan demi kelancaran kencannya dengan Kris, ia harus berani mengambil resiko bila ketahuan menyontek oleh kyuhyun saem.

" serahkan padaku Ho.. kau pasti lulus" Chanyeol mengacak sayang surai hazel sahabatnya sambil menahan tawa, tidak biasanya sahabatnya yang satu ini merengek padanya.

" baiklah … ujian dimulai.. batas waktunya 1 jam dari sekarang" kontan seluruh siswa siswi dalam ruangan tersebut langsung hening, hanya terdengar suara pensil dan pulpen yang menari di atas kertas ujian tersebut.

Suho menatap horror satu per satu soal dari kertas ujian tersebut, tidak biasanya ia tak mampu menjawab satu pun jawaban dari 40 soal tersebut. Pemuda manis itu sudah hampir menangis frustasi membaca tulisan alien yang tak dia mengerti.

"Aeronautics? Xenophobe? Zephyr? asdfghjkl" jeritnya dalam hati, ia tak mengerti satu pun dari kata yang dibacanya, lalu bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menjawab soal-soal nista tersebut. Suho menyesal tidak belajar kemarin malam karena asik memikirkan seseorang tiap harinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Pemuda blonde itu selalu muncul di otaknya tiap detik dan memimpikan kekasihnya tiap malam.

" Ho…. Ini jawaban 1- 10" Chanyeol melempar kertas kecil ke arahnya yang langsung dengan sigap diterimanya dengan hati deg-degan karena takut ketahuan, ia perlahan membuka kertas tersebut lalu membaca jawaban yang tertera di dalamnya. Namun sayang sekali, karena pemuda manis itu terlalu focus pada tulisan cakar ayamnya hingga tak menyadari kyuhyun saem sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan muka menahan amarah.

"Uupssss~"

"pintar sekali ya nakk…chukkae.. kau wajib mengikuti revision class besok" Suho hanya mampu menatap wali kelasnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat kyuhyun saem dengan tega mengoyak kertas ujiannya yang hanya terjawab 5 soal di hadapannya.

" huweeee… saem jahatt.. hiksss.. aku jadi tidak bisa kencan dengan Kris kannn? Hiksss hiksss" dengan berlinang air mata pemuda manis itu berlari berhamburan keluar kelas, meninggalkan gurunya dan teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya sweatdrop. (kenapa orang seperti ini bisa jadi bintang sekolah ya? -_-" )

**########KRISHO########**

" Suho mana?" tanya Kris kepada ketiga sekawan yang masih berada di dalam kelas saat semua murid SM berhambur untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

" entahlah.. dari tadi aku hubungi ponselnya ngga diangkat" Jongdae menaikkan kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu.

" setelah ujian dadakan tadi dia ngga balik-balik sampai sekarang" Luhan menambahkan, Chanyeol cuma diam-diam saja, ia merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya karena perbuatannya mengakibatkan Suho harus failed pada ujiannya.

" memangnya dia kenapa? Ujiannya tidak bisa?" Kris langsung tanggap kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, kelasnya juga dilempari ujian dadakan tadi, tapi ia beruntung dapat mengisi seluruh soalnya.

" begitulah.. dia ketahuan menyontek terus besok harus ujian remedial" Kris memangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

" tolong cari dia.. Suho sedang sedih karena kudengar kencan kalian harus batal besok.. jangan memarahinya Kris" Chanyeol takut sahabatnya makin sedih bila kekasihnya malah menyalahkannya, ia tahu baik Kris sama Suho pasti kecewa karena kencan mereka yang terpaksa ditunda.

" sudah jelas, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..chaoo" Kris dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menghilang dari hadapan ketiga temannya, berusaha mencari seluruh sekolah mengira-ngira kemana kekasihnya sekarang berada. Ia yakin kekasihnya tidak akan pulang ke asrama dengan mood buruk seperti itu.

" Ho? Suho chagii? Eodi ga?" kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke UKS, atap sekolah, mencari tiap kelas yang ada namun tak menemukan batang hidung kekasihnya, tak ayal ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan namja mungil itu.

Kris mendesah nafas lega saat melihat pemuda yang dicarinya meringkuk sendiri di sudut ruang music yang agak gelap. Kekasihnya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengan kurusnya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Pemuda blonde itu perlahan berjalan ke arah kekasihnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" chagii~" sapanya lembut, ia mengelus punggung kekasihnya yang masih agak bergetar, dari situ Kris tahu kekasihnya masih menangis.

" uljimaa chagi ya.. ayo pulang.." masih dengan penuh kesabaran Kris berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, matanya menatap buku-buku yang berserakan di atas keramik tersebut, buku pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan banyak post it dan stabilo berwarna warni memperindah tiap halaman buku tersebut.

" K..krisss.. hikss… miannhae..mian" dengan tersedu-sedu ia membanjiri Kris dengan permintaan maafnya, Suho takut kekasihnya memarahinya pun tak berani menaikkan wajahnya menatap namjachingunya.

" tidak usah minta maaf chagi.. aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yeol, Luhan dan Jongdae… jangan menangis lagi ne" Kris perlahan menangkup wajah mungil kekasihnya dan menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipi chubbynya.

" taa..tapii.. kencan kitaa.. hikss.. miann aku memang bodohh.. hikss.. jangan ma…rahh" Suho kembali menangis saat menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tersenyum lembut padanya, ia tahu kali ini ia mengecewakan kekasihnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal kencan pertama mereka sudah dapat dikatakan buruk menurutnya.

" aku tidak marah chagi.. kita bisa kencan lain kali kok.. uljimaa ne?" Kris memeluk kekasihnya seraya membelai rambut Suho dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya berulang kali.

" a..aku merindukanmu Kris.. sangat merindukanmu.. hikss.. aku pikir aku bisa berdua.. saja denganmu seharian besokk.." pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya seraya mengusap kedua matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya, sangat pantas Kris memarahinya, karena sekarang Suho saja pun sangat kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri.

" aku juga merasakan hal yang sama chagi.. tapi apa boleh buat kan? Aku akan mengajarimu malam ini.. jadi besok kau harus lulus ujian supaya kencan kita tidak sia-sia.. mengerti?" Kris tersenyum memahami saat kekasihnya mengangguk pelan mendengar arahannya, ia menatap wajah sendu kekasihnya dengan kedua mata yang membengkak bak panda tersebut lama, entah sudah berapa jam lamanya kekasihnya yang satu ini menangis.

" jadi sekarang kita pulang ke asramamu ne? jangan menangis lagi, kau jelek menangis seperti itu" Suho sedikit tertawa tertahan mendengarnya, ia tahu kekasihnya sekarang berusaha memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang sedang gundah.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil buku-buku tersebut lalu menentengnya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelahnya lagi ia tautkan dengan tangan mungil kekasihnya. Saat keduanya berjalan kembali menuju kelas s1 untuk merapikan barang kekasihnya, mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kai.

" Kai yah… kenapa kau tadi tidak ada di kelas eoh? Ada ujian dadakan tadi" Kai membelalakan matanya tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Kris.

" Mwo? Ujian? Jadi aku gimana donk?!" ujarnya panic, ia tak menyangka akan ada ujian tepat saat ia membolos.

" kata Siwon saem besok bagi yang gagal dan tidak ikut ujian wajib datang ke sekolah untuk ujian ulang" Kai langsung melemas, ia paling malas pergi ke sekolah pada hari Minggu, apalagi rencananya ia mempunyai kencan dengan Hunnie nya besok yang sepertinya bernasib sama dengan pasangan sejoli di hadapannya sekarang ini.

" aihh.. kenapa Sehun ngga menceritakannya padaku… duizzhanggg aaa~" Kai langsung melancarkan buing buingnya yang langsung dihentikan Kris.

" andwae! Jangan suruh aku mengajarimu ujian, aku tidak mau!" tolaknya mentah mentah, berteman dengan Kai setahun membuatnya mengerti betul permintaan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

" mwo? Jangan tega padaku duizzhang Kris.. your bestfriend need your help right now…. Kalau kau tidak mengajariku aku akan fail lagi besokk… kau tau kan aku paling tidak bisa inggris? Ya ya ya….kasihanilah akuuu~" Kai melengketkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di wajahnya, cuma sahabat Canadiannya ini yang paling ahli berbahasa Inggris.

" tidak mau… aku sudah berjanji akan mengajari Suho hari ini.. ya kan chagi?" Kris mencoba mengirim signal melalui kedipan matanya kepada Suho tetapi sepertinya kekasihnya tidak mengerti pesan rahasia tersebut.

" tidak apa-apa kan Kris, kita bisa belajar bersama, kasihan dia kalau ujiannya tidak bisa" demi dewa neptunus, pemuda blonde itu ingin sekali menjambak rambut Suho sekarang kalau tidak mengingat pemuda manis itu adalah pacarnya, tidakkah kekasihnya mengerti ia ingin berdua saja dengan Suho malam ini tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu, dan bukannya tadi kekasihnya juga mengaku merindukannya dan ingin bersama dengannya? Kris benar-benar tidak mengerti system kerja otak kekasihnya.

" jeongmal? Gomawoooo Suho.. kau yang terbaik" Kai meremas kedua tangan Suho yang diangkatnya ke dadanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih lalu segera melesat ke asramanya untuk bersiap-siap.

**########KRISHO######## **

" Mwo? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Kris menuding ke arah DO dengan tatapan tidak senangnya saat ia menemukan pemuda squishy itu berada di dalam unit Suho.

" kenapa kau juga kemari? Anak tower B menjauh sana" DO pun membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, ia menggunakan tangannya menghalau tubuh jangkung tersebut.

" aku kesini untuk mengajari Suho ya.. kau bukan tinggal di unit ini kan.. kau yang harus menjauh" Kris sewot, sepertinya pemuda mungil ini suka sekali mencari masalah dengannya, tidak Jongdae tidak pemuda yang mukanya bin ajaib ini menganggu momentnya saja dengan Suho.

" aku tinggal di unit sebelah, dan aku sering datang ke kamar Suho kok" DO senjaga memanas-manasi pemuda jangkung itu, padahal itu bisa dibilang kamar Suho dan Chanyeol.

Prang!

Begitulah kira-kira suara di dalam hati Kris, ia benar-benar cemburu mendengar penuturan jujur tersebut. Bahkan Kris sendiri selaku namjachingunya pun tak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kamar Suho. DO diam-diam tertawa dalam hatinya menatap wajah datar Kris yang tampak shock, senang karena berhasil membalas dendamnya atas keusilan namja jangkung itu kepadanya tadi pagi.

" uuuhh.. dasar uke! Jangan berfikir Suho dapat menjadi sememu, dia sudah sah menjadi uke ku" ujar Kris tidak mau mengalah.

" siapa yang bilang aku uke? Aku ini seme!" Kris menatap pemuda mungil itu tak percaya, dari segi mana pun DO terlihat sebagai uke di mata Kris, salahkan tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi melewati batas normal.

" kau bahkan lebih pendek dari Suho, kau tidak mungkin menjadi semenya, aku lebih pantas" kris dengan kelewat percaya dirinya mengumbar tinggi badannya.

" dasar tiang! Aku ini tidak pendek! Dan aku ini seme! Apalagi kenapa kalau aku uke, cinta itu tidak mengenal posisi (?)"

" dia itu uke kok!" sebuah suara membuat DO mendadak membeku, ia mengenal dengan jelas manusia yang baru menampakkan batang hidungnya dari belakang pintu.

" ah Kai ah.. kau lama sekali" Kris membalikkan tubuhnya menatap namja tan yang baru masuk ke dalam unit Suho sambil menenteng tas berisikan buku pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya.

" anyongg.. kita ketemu lagi… manis" Kai melayangkan senyum ke arah namja squishy tersebut yang membatu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

" ke.. kenapa kau bisa…" DO dengan kewalahan menyusun kata-katanya, ia sekarang begitu ingin menampar wajah tampan namja tan tersebut yang tersenyum meremehkannya. Kai lah orang yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh tubuhnya tadi sore, tangan dan mulutnya yang telaten membuatnya berorgasme beberapa kali hingga seluruh tubuhnya melemas.

" Kau mengenal DO, kai ah?" Kris sedikit kaget melihat sahabatnya tersenyum penuh arti pada namja squishy tersebut, tatapan yang mengartikan dirinya mulai terpikat dengan DO.

" tentu saja, tadi sore kita bahkan melakukan olahraga keras, ya kan?" yang ditanya langsung memerah, ia mengerti arti terselubung dari kata namja tan tersebut. Kris yang melihatnya langsung tanggap, itulah sebabnya mengapa kedua manusia itu menghilang pada sore tadi.

" ah.. kau sudah sampai Kai ah?" Suho datang dengan membawa tiga buah gelas berisikan orange juice. Ia menyuruh ketiga manusia itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya, Chanyeol dan lainnya belum pulang, mereka akan pergi karaoke hingga malam hari untuk merayakan keberhasilan ujian mereka.

" jadi past continuous tense itu begini begini blahh blah blahhh… mengerti?" Suho menggeleng polos membuat Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia berusaha mengajar dengan penuh kesabaran selama tiga jam lamanya, tetapi namja chingunya tetap tak mampu menerima pelajaran tersebut. Diliriknya jam tangan tissot nya yang sudah menujukkan jam 10.30 malam.

" mian.. jangan marah Kris, aku akan berjuang sebaik mungkin" Kris tidak tega melihat bibir Suho yang melengkung ke bawah pun kembali mencoba bersabar.

" aku akan mengulanginya lagi, setelah itu coba kau buat 10 soal yang kusediakan untukmu, berjuanglah chagi" Diremasnya lembut tangan kanan Suho menguatkannya, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh namjachingunya yang membelakanginya lalu membantu menghafalkan rumus-rumusnya dengan membisikkannya ke telinga kanan Suho, berhadap dengan cara seperti itu kekasihnya lebih mudah menangkap penjelasannya.

Beda lagi dengan pasangan Kai dan DO, pemuda squishy itu tampak benar-benar focus pada buku pelajaran di hadapannya ini, ia meneliti seluruh grammarnya dan membuat seluruh soal tiap chapter tersebut dengan penuh konsentrasi. Kai yang berada di hadapannya tersenyum sendiri menatap namja mungil di depannya, sesekali ia menemukan ekspresi wajahnya yang berbeda-beda, dari alis tebalnya yang tertaut menunjukkan betapa susahnya soal tersebut, lalu beralih ke kebiasaannya yang suka mengigit kuku dengan wajah blanknya saat otaknya mencoba berfikir, hingga ke wajahnya yang tersenyum senang ketika ia berhasil memecahkan soalnya membuat Kai ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi chubbynya.

" jangan menatapku seperti itu" Kai terhenyak, rupanya ia ketahuan mencuri-curi melirik wajahnya.

" salahkan wajahmu.. kau manis sekali sih" pernyataan blak-blakkan Kai membuatnya salah tingkah, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau ujianmu gagal besok" Kai memanyunkan wajahnya, pemuda manis itu memang selalu serius dan tak bisa diajak bercanda. Jauh berbeda dengan pacarnya yang mempunyai daya humor yang tinggi. Ah.. tiba-tiba Kai kembali merindukan Sehunnienya, ia lalu menyalakan handphonenya sekedar mengecek email yang masuk, dan nyatanya memang benar terjadi, kekasihnya mengirim banyak pesan singkat padanya.

**From: my beloved Hunnie (sent at 7 pm)**

**Jongin ah.. kau dimana? aku baru selesai dari kegiatan eskul..**

**From: my beloved Hunnie (sent at 7.45)**

**Jonginn.. Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam kesukaanmu.. jangan lama pulang ya.. aku menunggumu :***

**From: my beloved Hunnie (sent at 8.30)**

**Jonginn.. kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? :( makananmu akan dingin. Cepatlah pulang~**

**From: my beloved Hunnie (sent at 9.05)**

**Aku merindukanmu … balaslah pesanku saat kau membacanya Jongin ah**

Kai tersenyum saat membaca pesan tersebut, ahh.. kenapa ia begitu tega melupakan kekasihnya yang dengan sabar menunggunya di asrama.

" dari pacarmu?" DO menangkap kelembutan yang dipancarkan kedua mata Kai saat ia membaca layar smartphone miliknya.

" eh. Ah… begitulah.. aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, dia sudah menungguku" sebelum Kai sempat berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tangan mungil DO menahannya

" umm.. itu.. kalau kau masih mencintainya jangan mendekati namja lain, itu hanya akan melukai hatinya." DO mengatakannya sambil menunduk menatap buku tebalnya, setelah selesai mengatakannya ia pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari seragam Kai.

Kai terkaget mendengar nasihat DO yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia sadar apa arti dari perkataan namja squishy tersebut. Kai tahu dirinya sangat bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal terlarangnya dengan namja dihadapannya tadi sore padahal tak pernah sekali pun ia menyetuh Sehunnie nya, tetapi entah kerasukan setan apa, libidonya tiba-tiba tidak dapat dibendung saat ia tak sengaja menatap milik DO yang menegang sempurna itu. Kai tak dapat membayangkan ekspresi kekasihnya yang hancur bila mengetahuinya berhubungan badan dengan namja lain.

" nde.. gomawo atas nasihatnya, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan tersebut untuk kedua kalinya" DO bersyukur ia belum sempat membuka hatinya terlalu dalam pada namja tan itu, biarkanlah kejadian tadi sore itu sebagai pengalaman atas kesalahannya.

" kau sudah mau pulang kai ah?" Kris menegadah menatap sahabatnya sudah bersiap-siap menyusun buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya.

" iya.. aku tidak mau sehunnie menungguku terlalu lama, anyongg" DO menatap Kai hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi dibalik pintu kamar Suho pun setelahnya langsung berpamitan pulang.

" aku juga sudah mau pulang, hari sudah larut, selamat malam Suho ya… kau juga angry bird!" DO terkekeh sambil memeletkan lidahnya saat Kris gagal melempar bantal ke arahnya.

" aish anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" erang Kris setelah DO pulang kembali ke unitnya.

.

" Sehunnieee, aku pulang.." Kai mengendap-ngendap masuk ke unitnya ketika ia mendengar suara televisi dari ruang tamu. Namja tan itu kembali tersenyum saat ia menemukan kekasihnya tertidur di sofa ruang tamu tersebut, wajah polosnya saat tidur membuat namja tersebut tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Perlahan tangan Kai terjulur mengusap pipi putih kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang seraya menatap wajah indahnya lama.

" ungh… Jongin? Akhirnya kau pulang juga" perlahan kedua matanya pun terbuka, pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan kekasihnya yang menatapnya lembut.

" mian membuatmu menunggu lama, kau sudah makan malam?" Sehun menggeleng sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang masih setia terpejam.

" aku menunggumu.. ayo kita makan sama-sama, akan kupanaskan lagi masakannya" Sehun berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dimana microwave tersebut terletak.

Ia memasukkan dua piring plastic berisikan makan malam mereka ke dalam microwave berukuran lumayan besar tersebut, disetelnya selama 4 menit untuk menghangatkan makanan tersebut. Sebelum Sehun sempat berbalik, ia merasakan hangatnya dada kekasihnya, Kai memeluknya erat dari belakang seraya menaruh kepalanya di bahu kanannya.

" Hunnie saranghae…. Memang hanya kau yang terbaik untukku" dieratkannya pelukannya merasakan betapa lembut dan hangatnya tubuh kekasihnya yang mampu membuatnya merasa aman.

" huh? Kau kenapa Jongin.. kau anehh hari ini" Sehun yang tak tahu menahu kejadian yang sebenarnya hanya terkekeh lembut sambil menyentuh lembut lengan kekasihnya yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia membiarkan bibir tebal kekasihnya memanggut bibirnya lembut, menikmati segala sentuhan namjachingunya pada tubuhnya. Tak memperdulikan suara nyaring microwave yang menandakan makanan sudah selesai dipanaskan.

" Jongg…?" Sehun menatap bingung kekasihnya saat Kai mengendongnya ala bridal style ke kamar mereka berdua. Namja tan itu membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur lalu kembali melumat bibirnya lama.

" Hunnie.. malam ini boleh ya?" Sehun memeluk tubuh kekasihnya sebelum menciumnya lebih dalam lagi, isyarat tubuhnya memberi lampu hijau pada namjachingunya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih padanya, ia membiarkan tangan Kai memanjakan tiap inci tubuh putihnya dan mengagahinya pada malam yang panjang itu.

**#########KRISHO#########**

" baiklah aku akan menanyakanmu vocabulary saja, kau sudah menghafalnya bukan?"

" eehh.. aku agak ragu Kris.." jawab suho tidak pasti, ia memang lemah dalam menghafal apalagi bahasa inggris.

"peluk" Suho membatu mendengarnya, ia berusaha membongkar seluruh memory otaknya namun hasilnya nihil. Ia cuma dapat mengingat kata "hug" saja.

" aih.. Kris kenapa kau memilih kata yang susah sekali" sebenarnya kata itu sangat mudah, tetapi karena lemotnya otak Suho dalam mengafal bahasa alien membuatnya harus bersusah payah mengingat tiap hurufnya.

" hhh.. malam ini kau tidak boleh tidur chagi kalau masih belum bisa" Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia mendekati namjachingunya lalu berbisik kepadanya.

" aku akan membuatmu mengingat tiap kalimat yang akan kuajarkan padamu"

**#########KRISHO#########**

Pagi itu, Suho, Kai dan DO beserta para murid-murid yang lain berkumpul pada satu ruangan besar yang dinamakan examination room, para murid dari kelas S1 dan S2 yang failed kemarin mulai memenuhi ruang ujian tersebut. Setelah kyuhyun saem selesai mengatakan terms ujiannya, para murid pun langsung membalikkan kertas ujian dan mulai membaca soal tersebut. Alangkah kagetnya mereka saat membaca kertas ujian tersebut, soal yang diujikan begitu mudah sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan soal ujian sebelumnya, sepertinya soal ini dirancang untuk mempermudah kelulusan siswa siswi kelas unggulan tersebut. Para murid hanya perlu membuat essay singkat berisi beberapa vocab yang perlu dimasukkan ke dalam satu paragraph.

" embrace" Suho hampir tertawa saat membaca kata tersebut, ia kembali mengingat kejadiannya dengan kekasihnya semalam lalu pena nya mulai menari dengan lancarnya di atas kertas tersebut.

**Kris membaringkan tubuh mungil Suho di atas kasur singlenya lalu menahan pergerakkan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan kekarnya.**

" **repeat after me Suho ya" Suho menelan ludah mendengar namjachingunya yang memanggil nama aslinya dengan suara beratnya. Kris mengulang seluruh vocabulary tepat di telinga Suho sehingga membuatnya terkikik geli saat nafas hangat namjachingunya menerpa telinga sensitivenya. Dengan susah payah namja mungil itu mengulang tiap kata yang dilontarkan namjachingunya kepadanya.**

" **so what is the synonym of hug?" ulang Kris pada malam itu.**

" **ee.. ehh… embrace" jawab Suho yang akhirnya menjawab dengan benar malam itu.**

"**make it into a sentence" Kris bersmirk ria ketika namja mungil itu kembali kewalahan menyusun kata-katanya. Ia menanggalkan sebuah kancing paling atas seragamnya membuat tubuh Suho menggeliat.**

" **Kris.. kau mau apa?" kedua tangannya yang terkunci oleh tangan kanan Kris membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak saat tangan kiri Kris kembali membuka kancing keduanya.**

" **aku hitung satu sampai lima kalau kau tidak bisa membuat kalimatnya akan kuberi hukuman" Suho langsung sontak kembali memikirkan kalimat yang harus dijawabnya, tetapi dengan berdasarkan vocabulary dan grammar yang pas-pasan membuatnya tidak mampu membuat kalimat yang sempurna.**

"**Empatt.." Kris menghitung pelan sambil membuka kancing keempat kemeja namjachingunya, mengekspos dada namjachingunya. **

" **Limaa.. kau harus diberi hukuman Suho yaa" tangan kanan Kris pun selesai membuka seluruh kancing tersebut hingga menampakkan tubuh putih namjachingunya yang topless itu. **

" **ehh ya.. ahh.. krisshhh" tubuh Suho melengkung saat bibir Kris bersentuhan dengan kedua nipplenya , menjilat dan mengemutnya bergantian hingga agak memerah. **

" **This is how I embrace you tonight so that your body will always remember my touch" Kris kembali mengigit nipplenya hingga menegang dibawah sentuhan lidahnya. " repeat after me Suho ya"**

" **nghh.. hahh… thiss iss.. ahh.. how ..you embrace me…. tonight.. ahh.. so that.. my body.. shh.. will always.. remember ah.. your…. touch" **

" **good boy, you are a fast learner" Suho mendesah kecewa saat bibir Kris tak lagi menyentuh daerah sensitivenya. Kris yang menangkap gurat ketidakpuasan kekasihnya hanya menampakkan smirk andalannya. **

" **what do you want? Say it out loud or I won't understand" tangan kiri Kris mengusap bibir bawah Suho yang agak basah karena saliva.**

" **umm… touch me please" Kris tertegun melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menatapnya dalam penuh nafsu dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan terengah-engah.**

" **state it specifically" pemuda blonde itu masih berniat menggoda kekasihnya lebih lanjut, ia kaget melihat Suho dengan berani mengulum ibu jarinya yang masih bertengger di bibir bawahnya sambil menatapnya dalam. **

" **kiss me like this morning, make my body feel warm, make me yours" Kris menahan tawa saat mendengar vocabulary ambur adul kekasihnya meski ia menangkap inti dari seluruh kalimat tersebut.**

" **just don't regret it because I won't stop in the middle of it" Kris langsung mengesahkan ciuman dalamnya pada namjachingunya, memanggut bibir tipisnya berbagi saliva. " suho ya repeat after me"**

"**I captured your eyes that full of lust." Kris membuka celana yang tersisa pada tubuh namjachingunya, melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga kekasihnya sudah tak berbusana di atas tempat tidur.**

" **You captured … ahh my eyes.. that full.. of lust" Suho meredam desahannya dengan susah payah saat tangan kiri Kris mengelus lembut perut berabs nya lalu beralih turun ke bawah memanjakan sesuatu yang mulai membesar pada bagian selatan tubuhnya.**

" **by embracing you.." Kris pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kedua tangan Suho dan mulai menurunkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan selangkangan kekasihnya.**

" **by em…bra.. ahh.. cing me" tubuh suho menegang sempurna saat menatap kekasihnya dengan lembut memanjakan tubuh paling sensitivenya dengan mulutnya. **

"**I may satisfy all your needs" Kris kembali melanjutkan mengemut milik kekasihnya yang mulai berkedut dalam mulutnya.**

" **Youu… may.. ahh.. satisfy…. Nyahh.. Krishh… I'm closeee.. ahhh" sebelum Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cairan putihnya sudah membasahi gua hangat kekasihnya.**

" **you are really bad, you will get a punishment due to your unfinished sentence" dan malam itu, terdengar desahan kenikmatan dari kamar Suho-Chanyeol dan kamar Sehun-Kai. **

"Bagaimana chagi? Ujiannya lancar?" sapa Kris saat melhat namja manis itu berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya, raut wajahnya yang bahagia sudah cukup menunjukkan betapa cerahnya ujian Inggrisnya kali ini.

" ini pertama kalinya aku dapat menjawab ujian Inggris dengan begitu mulusnya, gomawo Kris" Suho bergelayut manja di tangan kiri namjachingunya.

" kemana kita hari ini chagi?"

" kemana saja asalkan denganmu" Kris pun menggandeng tangan Suho menjauh dari area sekolah. Yah… kencan mereka tidak jadi batal karena Suho berhasil menyelesaikan ujiannya tepat waktu dengan nilai sempurna jadi pemuda manis itu tak usah mengikuti revision class hingga sore. Berbanding terbalik dengan nasib Kai yang jelas fail lagi ulangan Inggrisnya, tetapi namja tan itu sepertinya puas-puas saja karena berhasil mengagahi kekasihnya kemarin malam.

**~Review again ne (0_0)/ welcome new reviewers!~**

Akhirnyaa setelah hiatus hampir 3 minggu! Maaf semaaf2nyaa author baru bisa update sekarang sangkin sibuknya author T.T trs karena ide mampet dan banyak assignment numpuk, week ini baru free dikit, jadi sebagai ucapan maaf author bikin wordsnya panjang banget… ingat review ya ^^ and why rated M banget chap ini, aduh! Kumad yadongnya!

Oh ya bagi yang belum tau, author uda bikin sequelnya yang author dah janjiin waktu itu ^^ judulnya **" You are mine & I'm yours"**

Special Thanks to**: kyuhyunwulandari29, anieslovewonkyu, emmasuho, esthiSipil, baby magnae, dewi kim (yang ini siapa yah ganti nama), nekotan07, DragonAqua, sayakanoicinoe, wereyeolves, pikachuu, DiraLeeXiOh, LiezxoticVIP, SungRaeYoo, hae15, del10 , suyanq, rubikLuhan, junmyunyifan, riyoung17, jimae407203.**


End file.
